


The Horrors Of Spring

by HannahNobody



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fae AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahNobody/pseuds/HannahNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn. The four courts that serve as the pillars of the fae realm, united in peace, and yet their words could not be further apart. Natsu Dragneel, Prince of Summer, feels as though the weight of royalty will be his undoing. But when the Courts begin to gather, he soon discovers there are those far more trapped than he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

* * *

_ “We all have one foot in a fairy tale, and the other in the abyss.” – Paulo Coelho _

* * *

 

Lucy watched as dust motes floated through the wandering rays of moonlight. The chamber was so old yet it was always kept in immaculate condition. She didn’t know where the tiny particles had come from. Perhaps they’d floated down from the open skylight.

She looked up, her eyes skimming past the ancient paintings of the constellations that adorned the domed ceiling and coming to rest on the patch of cloudy night sky directly above her. The firelight was dim in the chamber, causing her eyes to sting when she looked to the sky. The moon was hidden by some stray clouds, but it wouldn’t be forever.

Her time was running out.

Every full moon she was guided to this chamber. Rain or snow or shine, she sat beneath the skylight and waited for the moon to shine down on her. Sometimes, as her wings began to tingle as the magic came to life, she wondered what it would be like to be like the other fae. To bare a more common mark. But she always shook the thought away. She loved her wings, enchanted or not.

All fae bore their own unique mark. Something that marked them as other than human. A testament to their immortal life and great power. But Lucy’s mark, her wings, held a mark all of their own. She did not bare the speckled brown feathers of her father’s wings, or even the pure white of her mother's.

Lucy was born with the wings of her ancestors.

In the light of day her feathers were a soft blue. Her wings were strong, they always had been. Flying had been the only thing to keep her sane after the passing of her mother. It was rare that fae died, and the loss of their reigning Queen had been devastating to the Spring Count. Those were times Lucy did not like to recall, but her wings reminded her of her mother sometimes. Despite their differences, they were of a similar shape. Like a doves. Now that Lucy was older, they trailed behind her when she walked.

But under the light of the full moon, they were different. Oh, how they shone. “The secrets of the stars are hidden under those feathers Lucy!” Her mother used to tell her happily when she was a child. She had always thought her mother simply meant that her wings could carry her to the stars if she wanted. She only suspected Layla was being literal the first time they had brought her to this chamber.

Every full moon since that day had been the same. She was guided to the chamber and sat down under the skylight. She would sit and look up to the sky. Watch. Wait. When her wings began to tingle as the power built, Lucy would curl in on herself, driven by a strange instinct that felt foreign to her. She would wrap her wings around her and they would  _ shine.  _ The light so bright she could see the bones and veins of her wings from inside her little cocoon.

According to her father, the light of the moon reflected a map from her wings onto the walls of the chamber. Of what-  _ to  _ what- she didn’t know. Since the passing of her mother, her father had instructed the elders of their court to chart down the map. To capture all the secrets of her wings.

And so it had been for many years.

But this time, it was different.

She had always been guided to the chamber, but tonight, she had been dragged. She knew what awaited her, and even though she had not fled, she tried to fight despite herself. It was a feeble attempt. She had never used her magic for violence. She did not know how. Even as they chained her hands to the ground in the centre of the chamber, she prayed that her father would revoke his orders. That he wouldn’t see it through.

Lucy did not try to stifle her sobs. The elders had made their last editions to the map. They had left her alone. No one came to help her. No one would come. She wished she could run her fingers over the softness of her wings, but her hands were bound too tightly.

The sound of the door unlocking behind her made her flinch. The light increased as guards with torches entered the room, casting sinister shadows on the wall in front of her. Against the faded paint she could see her own hunched shadow, and three others. Two large forms stood either side of her. The other directly behind her.

Her wings began to tingle.

“Hold her down.” Her father’s voice commanded from behind her.

Her wails filled the room as tears streamed down her face but the guards ignored the sounds and followed their commands. Each guard used one hand to push down on her shoulders, and the other to pull at the joints of her wings, spreading them to their full span.

Marks were the most treasured part of a fae. They needed them, relied on them. Even more perhaps than their sight or their sound. To have virtual strangers touch her wings was enough to make her gag. Her whole body was shaking but their grips did not relent.

“Keep her still.”

The second of her father’s commands was followed by a harsh scraping sound. Her breath stuck in her throat. She tried to tell herself it was all just a bad dream, but members of the Spring Court are incapable of lying. Even to themselves.

“Your Majesty,” It was Loke’s voice. If she weren’t so afraid Lucy would have berated him for being here. He was so loyal. Damn him for never leaving her. Even now, he couldn’t see there was no stopping it, “Surely we needn’t-”

“We must.” Her father insisted. He had become King of the Spring Court after her mother had died. His word was law now, “There is no other way.”

Lucy could picture Loke’s grimace. She hated knowing he would feel helpless, but she had agreed to this. She couldn’t leave her people.

She managed to lift her head slightly. She could see the shadow of the figure behind her- her father- now raising his sword. Her breathing stopped as the blade hesitated, for only a moment.

Before her screams filled the Spring Court. 


	2. Cornered By Fate

* * *

  _Courage doesn’t always roar.” – Mary Anne Radmacher_

* * *

 

Natsu stared out of the council room window, giving the horizon more attention than the meeting currently going on in the room behind him. Inside was the monotonous drone of the Summer Court's council members, but out there… well, the council room had one hell of a view.

His gaze drifted west as a flock of birds rose up from the trees in the far distance. Somewhere over Spring Court territory. If he looked north, he would see the snowy peaks of the Winter Courts mountains. The Autumn Court he couldn’t see from this window, but given that he visited it regularly, it held little of his curiosity. He’d read about the other Courts enough not to be overly interested in them. As a Summer Court fae, he held no desire to visit the Winter Court. Both due to its whether conditions and its idiot prince. As for the Spring Court; they did not take visitors.

No, the politics of other courts- or any politics at all really- were of little interest to Natsu. His curiosities lay elsewhere. In his magic. Adventure. Life beyond the fae realms-

“Could you at least _pretend_ you’re paying attention?”

Natsu rolled his eyes before turning to meet his father’s stern gaze. Even without his noble stature, Igneel was pretty intimidating. The red scales that covered most of his body had a tendency to catch the sunlight in the most menacing of ways when he grew irritated. But with Natsu, even when his father was angry, there was always warmth in his eyes.

“I _am_ paying attention.” Natsu automatically replied.

“Oh really?” Igneel smirked, “What were we just talking about?”

Natsu gulped. He tilted his head to the side, looking past Igneel to where the council members were stood pondering over a map of the realm that was carved into the large wooden table. Figures like chess pieces were scattered here and there across the map. Some the council members moved, others- the bigger pieces- stayed put.

He had no idea what they were talking about.

“Erm, planning a new watch tower on the border?” He suggested with a sheepish grin.

Igneel frowned, but there was humour in his eyes.

“Lucky guess.” He answered.

Natsu sighed in relief. He moved to turn back to the window, but his father grasped his shoulder. He was not off the hook yet, it seemed. Natsu held in a groan as Igneel guided him back to the table.

“I know these things can be boring son,” Igneel began, “But some day, you’re going to be King. And a good one I hope. I’m just trying to show you the ropes.”

“But _Dad…_ ”

“Natsu, this is serious.” He knew that tone. Igneel was getting frustrated with him. He was pleading for him to ‘fulfil his duties’ as he called it, “Where do _you_ think we should place the new watch tower?”

The council members all turned to him, awaiting his answer. Natsu looked at the map. The lands of the Summer Court were painted in red. They bordered the green of the Spring Court to the west, and the yellow of the Autumn Court to the east. North of them was the centre of their realm, neutral territory. The place where the annual court gatherings were held. Another boring meeting that his princely duties required him to attend. South of them was painted grey. The Great Forest.

None of the lands that bordered them seemed like somewhere they needed to watch for threats. Even The Great Forest, although it was supposedly uninhabited, didn’t seem like something that needed constant attention.

Natsu sighed.

“I don’t know Dad,” He looked away, not wanting to see Igneel’s disappointment as he scratched nervously at his horns, “Do we really need another watch tower?”

“An important question!” Igneel nodded, but Natsu knew it wasn’t the answer he wanted, “As King-”

Natsu groaned.

He couldn’t help it anymore. Every day it was the same. Learning the Do’s and Don’ts of being King. Natsu was tired of it. And, quite frankly-

“I don’t want to _be_ King!” He blurted.

The council members gawked at him. Even Igneel looked surprised, but he quickly regained his cool.

“I understand that it seems like a burden son, but-”

“Are you going somewhere?” Natsu interrupted him, “Are you planning on leaving sometime soon, and never coming back?”

“Well, no,” Igneel stuttered, “But I-”

“Then why? Why do I have to start learning how to be a King? If you’re not going anywhere, then _you’ll_ be King. For the next ten years. The next hundred. As long as you’re here I’m _never_ going to be King, and you’re not going to leave me- leave your people, are you? So what’s the point?”

He was aware that with an heir, Igneel could step down at any time he chose. And perhaps his father did have other things he wanted to pursue. It would be boring to be a King for all eternity. That was precisely why Natsu didn’t want to be King at all.

Natsu didn’t give his father the chance to reply. Instead, he stormed out the room. Leaving the council members with their mouths agape.

He dashed down the castle steps. It was moments like this he wished his mark had been wings instead. They would have helped make for an easy getaway. And they were certainly more useful- and more appealing- than his horns.

Wings or no; Natsu had his own methods of flying.

Laughing to himself, Natsu ran through the castle. Uncaring as to whether it was un-princely of himself or not, he cast off his coat and his shirt as he ran. He didn’t stop even as he cleared the castle's main doors. It was imperative that he get a running start.

Once he left castle grounds, he called upon his flames.

Of all the courts, Summer had the least privileged hierarchy. It was partly due to Igneel being a generous and doting King; seeing himself as one of the court as opposed to a ruler of it. But even Igneel couldn’t deny the benefits of his own blood.

Dragneel’s had a fire inside them. A drop of the summer’s sun, Igneel told him as a child. Natsu had been taught to control it when he was younger, enough so that he didn’t accidentally burn down the entire court, but now he wanted to _master_ it.

Just like he practiced, wings ignited at his back. He concentrated hard on the immense heat, willing the flames to shift, to lift him into the air. He jumped, and his fiery wings beat.

He was flying!

Still focusing on the flames at his back, Natsu let out a yelp of joy. The yelp caused him to falter a bit, so he reined in his excitement and honed all his concentration ongto the flames. He willed them to beat again, and began to fly west.

Angling his body right, Natsu kept low as he flew. He knew from his many –many, _many_ \- failed attempts at this that flying too high was a recipe for disaster. He always become too entranced by the view and lost his concentration. He was sure there were several Natsu-shaped craters scattered around the court by now.

He focused on flying until his argument with Igneel became a distant memory. Controlling the flames calmed him, made him feel as though he had control over himself and his future. He tested himself occasionally. Weaving through trees, flying high before plummeting to the ground. It wasn’t long before a light sheen of sweat covered his tanned skin. Controlling his flames took a lot of energy.

The feeling of pride in the success of his flight was blossoming strongly in his chest when he noticed the golden shimmer in the middle distance. There were no walls separating the courts, only the magical borders. While mostly invisible, they shimmered from time to time when people drew near. It was more of a reminder than a warning. But Natsu supposed it depended on where you were going.

As his thoughts strayed, his wings faltered. With a muttered curse, he tried to regain control of his flames but it was pointless. He’d tired himself out more than he realised. He seemed to drift for a moment from sheer momentum until he succumbed to gravity.

He crashed ungracefully through the trees, branches stinging his skin, before slamming into the earth, rolling for a bit before finally coming to a stop with a groan. He lay there on the grass as he let the pain ebb away, soaking in the sun that shone into the small clearing. Thank the gods for fae strength.

It was likely he would have fallen asleep, had a small laugh not echoed through the clearing.

He rolled onto his stomach. It seemed he’d landed quite close to the border, for directly in front of him was the tell-tale golden shimmer. But beyond that, in the half of the clearing that was Spring Court territory, sat a cloaked figure.

Alarmed, Natsu jumped up. The Spring Court were a private people. Outside of court gatherings, they did not interact much with the other courts. It was strange to see one of them so close to the borders. What were they doing here?

 _Maybe we do need that extra watchtower after all,_ he thought.

“I-I’m sorry,” The cloaked figure apologised, mistaking his surprise for embarrassment, “I saw you fall. It reminded me of a youngling learning to- to…”

Their voice trailed off, never finishing their sentence. Their soft voice. Feminine, Natsu realised. The cloaked figure was a girl. He couldn’t see her face, but he watched her, the golden shimmer of the border fading, as pale hands reached up to her concealed face.

Was she… _crying?_

Natsu doubted that anyone who was about to invade would be full of tears, but he felt the need to ask anyway. He knew from his studies that inhabitants of the Spring Court could not lie, but as a result they were masters of bending the truth, so he kept his question direct.

“Are you here to invade the Summer Court?”

The figure snorted.

“No.” She answered.

“Are you going to cross the border?”

“I… thought about it.”

Her answer didn’t strike Natsu as bending the truth. He thought of it more as a confession. She hadn’t needed to tell him that. Or maybe he was being too trustful.

“So are you going to?” He asked again.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Natsu frowned. It wasn’t against the law to travel between courts, but people mostly did it via the main pathways, and with granted permission anyways.

The figure considered her answer before replying.

“I’m… trapped.”

Natsu shuffled on his feet. If this was the border between the Summer and Autumn Courts, he wouldn’t have hesitated to step closer to the figure. She seemed sad, and alone. His heightened senses picked up the tinge of salt on the breeze from the tears she’d shed, and whatever magic she held- that he could sense by probing mentally with his own- was quiet. Almost solemn and subdued in it’s power.

He wanted to reach out to her, but… this was the _Spring_ border. No one visited Spring.

“Who are you?” Natsu asked in wonder.

The figure remained silent.

He snickered to himself. Spring fae’s were smart. They couldn’t lie, but just because they told the truth didn’t mean they had to answer your questions.

“Well, I feel ya buddy,” He confessed as he sat down on the grass in front of the border, “I’m trapped too y’know.”

“Oh really?” The figure asked. Even though he couldn’t see her face, Natsu was sure he could hear the grin in her voice, “And what could confine the great Prince Dragneel?”

“Hey! How do you know my name? Are you some kind of spy?”

“No, Natsu. I’m not a spy.”

“You kind of _look_ like a spy. I think it’s the cloak.”

He watched her closely. Her shoulders shook with a silent laughter, her tears seemingly forgotten. He burned with curiosity.

“What’s your name?” He asked, thinking that if she knew him, perhaps he would know her, “How do you know me?”

“Lucy,” She told him after a pause. The name tugged at something in the recesses of his memory but… he didn’t recognise it. “And you’re recognisable.”

“The horns?” He guessed, his hands wandering to them.

They grew with age, and at present added an extra five inches to his height. They were a deep brown with a hint of red. Ridged like a rams, but instead of framing his face, they rested atop his head. Curving up from his skull, then levelling out before the tips curved back up to the sky.  

“Actually, it was the hair,” She giggled, “And the fire.”

“It’s a Dragneel thing.” He smiled, referring to the flames.

“Is that so?” Lucy laughed.

She moved her head slightly, revealing a small portion of her face, enough to see only her smile. It stoked his curiosity higher. He didn’t look away from the curve of her lips as he leaned back on his hands.

“What about you?” He asked, “Do Spring fae have any special tricks?”

As quickly as it came, her smile vanished. Her pink lips contorted into a frown just as Natsu’s heart dropped. He hadn’t meant to upset her.

“I should probably go.” She murmured as she stood.

“Lucy, wait.”

She paused as he stood. He fidgeted but didn’t dare cross the border. Lucy seemed like she was on edge. Afraid of something. He didn’t want to startle her.

“Would you mind… coming back here tomorrow?” He asked hesitantly, “I don’t know anyone from the Spring Court, and a future King should know his neighbours right?”

_Oh, if Igneel could see him now._

“From what I hear you don’t much care for being King.” Lucy retorted. Her tone was joking, but Natsu was sure he felt some underlying bitterness coming from her.

“Are you _sure_ you’re not a spy?” He laughed nervously.

Lucy laughed too, the moment of tension fading.

“It would be nice to have a friend,” She told him, “And I don’t know anyone from the Summer Court. Personally, anyway.”

“So tomorrow then?” His voice was hopeful.

He hoped it made her smile.

“Tomorrow.”


	3. Blossoming Bruises

* * *

 

_ “Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. The trick is not to let it destroy your trust in others when it happens.” – Sherrilyn Kenyon _

* * *

 

 

Through various meeting and study sessions, the only constant in Natsu’s mind was a certain name and a pair of soft pink lips. He still had that nagging feeling at the back of his mind. The one that told him he  _ should  _ know her, but more pressing obligations kept pushing the thought to the back of his mind. Besides, he felt sure that if he could just see her face, something would click into place and the nagging feeling would go away.

When Igneel finally dismissed him Natsu almost exploded with relief. He gave his father a quick bow before rushing out of the room. Desperate to get to the clearing.

“His Majesty asks that you  _ not  _ litter the castle with your clothing.” A stern voice stopped him in his tracks as he ran through the halls.

Natsu turned as the most fearsome knight in the Summer Court approached him, offering a nervous smile in response to her stone faced expression.

Titania Erza.

Her blood red hair was tied back in a tight pony tail, leaving only the fringe that covered her right eye loose. Her golden armour, moulded to fit the style of the Summer Court flames, glistened in the rays of afternoon sunlight that shone through the palace.  _ As if her skin wasn’t dazzling enough,  _ Natsu thought.

It was a strong belief among fae that their marks were determined for them by the gods as something that would be compatible with their personality. Igneel always used to tell Natsu that he had horns because he was a little devil, but with Erza it was hard to refute the belief. All her immortal life, even from a young age, she had trained to be a fighter. She was greatly skilled, and her mark of impenetrable skin that glistened when it caught the light only added to her battle prowess.

When a gap had appeared at head of the Summer Guard, she had been the obvious candidate to fill it.

“Erza, how’s it-”

“My obligation is to protect the inhabitants of the Summer Court,” She cut him off, “I did not expect my duties would include ensuring that no one slips on your dirty laundry.”

“Erm, they don’t?”

“Correct.” Erza nodded. Seemingly feeling as though she had made her point, the knight relaxed a little, “His Majesty believes you have been spending too much time with Prince Fullbuster.”

“As if I would spare a minute of my time for that moron,” Natsu rolled his eyes, “And you can call him ‘Igneel’ you know.”

“Absolutely not,” Erza insisted, “That would be improper.”

Natsu half sighed, half snorted before turning to leave.  _ Typical Erza. _ He only got a few paces before Erza caught up to him and grasped his shoulder, forcing him to stop.

“Where are you going? Are you practicing your flying again?”

“Erm, yeah,” He smiled, wanting to keep Lucy a secret for just a little bit longer, “I’m getting pretty good at it.”

“Excellent! Well, be careful Natsu. Don’t exhaust yourself. Here, let me take your coat.”

Chuckling at her contradictory behaviour, Natsu handed over his coat. He decided to keep his shirt on this time and just hope that it wouldn’t burn. He wanted to be decent when he met with Lucy, unlike last time. Also unlike last time, he wanted to make the landing.

Leaving Erza behind, he took off running once more. He did exactly the same as he had the day before, calling on his flames only when he’d left castle grounds.

Wasting no time in taking in the scenery, Natsu focused his thoughts and flew as fast as he could. He’d realised too late yesterday that they had not set a time for meeting. He hoped Lucy hadn’t been waiting long. He would wait all night if he had to. His curiosity still burned within him.

He was excited to see her.

When the shimmering gold of the border came into view he felt a nervous flutter in his stomach. He smiled despite himself when he sighted the clearing, urging his wings to take him downwards.

He landed in a crouch on the soft grass of the clearing, allowing his wings to burn out as he straightened to find Lucy sitting perched on the same rock she had been yesterday. Just beyond the border, her black cloak still seeming to weigh heavily on her shoulders.

“That was quite something to witness.” She said by way of greeting. Natsu guessed she was referring to his landing.

“I would say the same,” He answered, not giving her enough time to make a quip about yesterday’s landing, “If only you’d remove your hood.”

Lucy visibly curled in on herself at the remark. He regretted it immediately. He hadn’t meant to offend; he only wanted to see her face.

“Awr, c’mon Lucy,” He smiled softly, “You don’t have to be shy.”

“I’m afraid it won’t be quite the sight you’re looking for.” She sighed.

“What do you mean?” He asked as he stepped forward, getting as close to the border as he could without crossing it, “Do you have a weird mark or something?”

“ _ No _ .” She snapped.

Natsu took a step backwards.

“I-I’m sorry,” He stammered, not quite understanding what he’d done wrong, “I just wanted to see your face.”

An awkward silence stretched between them for a moment until Lucy sighed. She rose from her perch, her cloak concealing the shape of her body. She stepped forward, offering an apology of her own as she approached. He barely heard her over the noise of the gears in his mind turning. He noticed that her hands were clenched in tight fists as she walked-or rather  _ limped­ _ \- closer to the border.

He struggled to figure out why she was limping. Her voice betrayed her youth, so it couldn’t be that she was old and brittle-boned. Judging by her clenched fists it was causing her a great deal of pain to walk the few steps that it took her to stand an arm’s length away from him, the border between them. He was unsure of the layout of the Spring Court. He hoped that wherever she came from wasn’t too long of a walk to the border, but he still felt guilty for making her come here nonetheless. And, if his memory served him correctly, she hadn’t been limping yesterday.

An injury then?

He was distracted from that possibility when she raised both hands and clutched at the hem of her hood. She hesitated for a moment, so he offered her a bright grin of encouragement. She seemed to relax just a fraction before pulling back her hood.

His smile dropped.

He’d spent many an hour since he met her picturing what she looked like, but none of his day dreams had come close. Lucy was fair-skinned, her blonde hair in a simple plait with the stray strands tucked behind her pointed ears. Her brown eyes were wide, but filled with such depth that he could sense the loss that surrounded her. None of that was what caused his smile to fall, however.

Lucy, for all her beauty, was beaten.

The skin around her right eye was almost as purple as the bellflowers that bloomed on her side of the clearing. He wondered if she’d had the bruise yesterday, or it was something that had happened in their time apart. Something he could have prevented.

Without quite knowing what he was doing, Natsu reached out. The border shimmered from the ripples as his left hand passed through the magic. As his hand neared her face, Lucy closed her eyes. As though bracing herself for his touch. She flinched slightly when his fingers grazed her cheek, but didn’t pull away. The action made bile rise in his throat but he knew it wasn’t her fault. Her cheek looked paler when compared with the tanned skin of his fingers. When his thumb brushed just beneath her bruise, Lucy opened her eyes.

“Am I how you expected me to be?” She joked half-heartedly.

Natsu shook his head.

“Who  _ did this _ to you?”

“My father.” She answered after a brief pause.

Carefully, she wound her fingers around his, guiding his hand away from her face and back through the border where she let it fall to his side.

“Who is he?” He asked as her fingers left his. He had no dealings in the affairs of other courts, but perhaps Igneel could get word to the Spring Court's King. Surely he wouldn’t stand for such injustice in his own Court?

“He is… a man of high standing. One who does not tolerate insubordination.”

Something about the way she bit her lip before she spoke, the way she didn’t quite meet his eyes… Natsu narrowed his eyes.

“You’re lying.”

Lucy blinked.

“Members of the Spring Court cannot lie.” She reminded him.

“That doesn’t mean you’re telling the truth.”

She took a step back, hurt, but she didn’t deny it. Natsu shuffled forward slightly, his nose practically touching the border. He reached out for her again but she was out of his reach. Her eyes were so sad it broke his heart.

“I just want you to trust me,” He pleaded, “You  _ can  _ trust me Lucy. We’re friends. I want to help. I know I’m no ruler in your court- or even my own actually- but maybe I can help. If you just tell me who your father-”

“You don’t-” Lucy interrupted before cutting herself off. She sighed, her eyes finding his again, “Can we just… not talk about it?”

“But-”

“Promise me.”

“What?”

“Summer Court fae never break their promises, right?” She smirked.

Natsu groaned.

“ _ Our words bind us, _ ” He repeated the motto of the Summer Court with a roll of his eyes, “We don’t enter into promises lightly, Lucy.”

“Promise me you won’t talk about my eye. To me or to anyone.”

“Awr,” He whined even as the smirk crossed his lips, “But they’re so pretty.”

Natsu fought hard to hold in a laugh as her eyes went wide and cheeks turned pink. Could she really be so easy to fluster? The urge to laugh settled slightly as her fingers grazed the purple patch of her skin.

“It’ll be gone by tomorrow anyway,” She sighed, seemingly forgetting about making him promise, “You know how we heal.”

“Just because it’ll be gone in a day or two doesn’t mean it’s okay now.”

Lucy surprised him by smiling in response to his words. It was a small smile, but it reached her eyes. It made him smile too, the tension from earlier fading away.

“Who knew the Fire Prince would be so caring?” Her smile morphed into a grin.

“Fire Prince?” Natsu laughed, the name catching him off-guard, “Is that what the Spring Court call me?

“Among other things.” She smirked.

“What else do they call me?” He asked as a warm breeze filtered through both sides of the clearing.

“Oh,” Lucy held her chin as she pretended to think, “I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

Natsu frowned, confused. Lucy laughed openly at his expression.

“The annual Gathering of the Courts,” She clarified, “It’s tomorrow. Perhaps you’ll… overhear some whispers.”

He hadn’t even processed the last part of her sentence. He was too busy mentally and physically slapping himself.  _ The Gathering of the Courts.  _ How could he forget?! Natsu groaned. His strange behaviour prompted Lucy to enquire about his well-being.

“I  _ hate  _ the Court Gatherings,” He clarified, “It’s always the same boring event. Nothing even  _ happens.  _ It’s mostly just to keep up appearances. And, quite frankly, there are so many other ways I’d rather spend my time than hanging out with grumpy Princes and vain Princesses just because we might all be rulers one day.”

Natsu crossed his arms as he pouted, thinking about how awful tomorrow would be and wondering how it had managed to completely slip his mind. He’d have to deal with that asshole Gray. As if he didn’t see him enough, what with Igneel and King Silver being such close friends. At least the Autumn crowd was alright, he supposed. Even if no one could eat the food they brought.

He was about to ask Lucy if she had ever had to suffer through a Gathering when she spoke up.

“Vain princesses?” She asked.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, it’s not  _ just  _ the princesses that are vain. It’s-”

“Have you ever actually  _ met  _ a princess?” Lucy interrupted him.

“Hhmm?” Natsu thought about it, “Well, now that you mention it… there’s only one isn’t there? Spring. All the other Kings have sons.”

“So if you’ve never met her, how do you know she’s vain?”

“I don’t see why she’d be any different to all the other noble girls.” He admitted.

Lucy recoiled just as Natsu realised he’d most likely insulted her future Queen. He tried to make amends, but she was already shaking her head in disgust.

“I have to go.” Was all she said as she limped away.

_ Geez,  _ Natsu thought,  _ She must really be a royalist. _

But his thoughts didn’t remain bitter for long as he watched her slow retreat. He could hear her sharp intake of breath with each step she took on her left leg. His own fists clenched as he wished he could help her home. Not that she would let him at the moment. Or even at all.

One tender moment didn’t mean she fully trusted him.

Lucy didn’t look back. Her only pause was to pull up the hood of her cloak before she disappeared into the trees.

Natsu sighed. Perhaps tomorrow he could speak to the Spring Court royals and find out if there was a village close to this part of the border. Maybe even get their permission to cross into their lands to find Lucy.

He thought about the day to come. Even without the tedious necessity of the Gathering of the Courts, tomorrow would be bleak. Any day without seeing her smile would be a little dimmer.


	4. The Pinioned Princess

 

* * *

 

_ “All that blood was never once beautiful. It was just red.” – Kait Rokowski _

* * *

 

Natsu squirmed in his royal finery. Igneel had instructed him to dress in his best clothes for the Gathering of the Courts, but his best was not his most comfortable. His coat was tailored to fit him, but the red fabric felt heavy on his shoulders, another reminder of the burden of royalty. The high collar grazed his jaw every time he turned his head, and he didn’t even bother trying to fasten all the golden buttons. He’d rolled his black pants up to just below his knee and departed without any shoes, causing Igneel to frown at him when they had left for The Shared Plains, the place of the Gathering. Or as its centre was more commonly called, The Crossroads.

Igneel and Erza chatted idly in front of him as they crossed into neutral territory, but Natsu’s own thoughts were too occupied to offer much in the way of conversation. He noticed the way they both carried themselves with an air that requested respect, and he knew they both got it. It made him grimace to himself slightly. Natsu didn’t know how to give that sort of impression, but he was realising now that his dishevelled appearance wouldn’t help him much. The other fae gathered at The Crossroads would regard Igneel and Erza’s entrance in admiration, he was sure of it.

He did not know what kind of reaction he would get.

Gods, he really hated these gatherings. He would have fled for the day if not for the combined wrath of his father and his most trusted guard; and the desire to make a good impression on the Spring Court royals in order to find Lucy again.

“Something on your mind Natsu?” Igneel questioned.

Natsu looked up at his father. The red scales on his cheeks glinted in the sunlight and shifted slightly when he smiled. He seemed happy that Natsu wasn’t complaining about being forced to tag along.

“Politics.” He lied.

Igneel chucked, nodding as he turned away. They were nearing The Crossroads.

The site of the gathering itself was located in the centre of The Shared Plains, but it wasn’t much to look at. It was a ruin. Ancient stone of some long forgotten building jutted out from the lush grass that boarded the clear waters of a spring. The air hummed with magic as a song floated through the leaves, the origin of which Natsu couldn’t pin point.

One of the attendants of the ruin announced them each in turn as they crossed the threshold. Those already gathered- council members and advisors from the different courts- nodded in greeting as they passed, but the first to properly approach them was a familiar face.

“Well if it isn’t the ruler of that infernal fire pit!”

Igneel laughed as a silver skinned fae donned in a long dark cape and a formal suit of armour approached them with open arms. The two Kings did not embrace, but rather bowed to each other. The customary form of greeting in the Winter Court. Completely contact free.

“Silver!” Igneel beamed, forgetting formalities such as titles when faced with his old friend, “How’s that frozen wasteland you call a home?”

As the two of them laughed good-naturedly, Natsu grit his teeth. If King Silver was here already that meant so was-

“Natsu.” A cold voice greeted.

-Prince Gray Fullbuster. Natsu regarded the Winter Court Prince out the corner of his eyes as he approached. At a glance, it was easy to mistake the winter fae for a human. Natsu in fact remembered a time when it had been rumoured that the dark haired prince was born of a mortal woman, and as a result bore his immortality but no mark. People that had seen Gray angry knew that to be nothing but lies.

Gray looked much the same as when Natsu had seen him last. His dark-hair was coated with frost and his pale, chiselled chest remained bare to the elements. It made Natsu feel less underdressed when he saw his rival in nothing but black trousers tucked into boots that bore an excessive number of buckles.

“Ah, Ice Princess,” Natsu greeted in return, “I see you still haven’t learned to dress yourself yet.”

Natsu smirked in satisfaction as half of Gray’s face became translucent as his jaw clenched. There was the mark that most people missed! When angered or annoyed, the Winter Prince could not hide the ice that coated his heart in much the same way that it was said the sun burned within Natsu’s. His skin changed, as did his eyes. While the blue of his veins became visible through his cold skin, his eyes turned black, the pupils a vicious red.

It delighted Natsu to know he annoyed him so much. Even if the Prince’s usual pallor returned in a moment.

“And I see you still have the horns of a  _ faun _ .” Gray retorted.

The two Princes scowled at each other. Natsu bared his teeth, tensing his muscles for a fight just as he felt the temperature around him drop.

“ _ You two better not be fighting. _ ”

Natsu and Gray sprang apart and shot dazzling smiles at the scowling Erza a moment before she unleashed her true fury.  Even Gray, who knew logically that Erza did not have the authority to discipline those outside her own Court, feared the knight. Natsu didn’t blame him.

They both sighed in relief when she turned her attention elsewhere.

“I thank the gods every day that Cana is a lot more…  _ relaxed  _ than Erza when it comes to discipline.” Gray chuckled.

Natsu looked over to the Winter guard in question. She was laughing jovially as she shared a drink with the King of the Autumn Court as though it was the most causal event in the world. As she downed the contents of her cup, her forked tail swiped another from the table behind her.

“It never ceases to amaze me how fast she can get through a barrel.” Natsu joked.

“Can’t blame her,” Gray shrugged, “Can’t see as much if you’re drunk.”

Natsu huffed, knowing that the ‘seeing’ Gray was referring to did not relate to the visual kind. While Natsu and his people were forced to live by the promises they made, the cold touches of the Winter Court did more than chill the skin. With a single touch, Winter Court fae could see inside your mind. As a result, they were very peculiar about touching. To touch them without cause or permission caused them a great deal of discomfort. As a child, it had been another way for Natsu to annoy Gray. Now he understood that such a gift offered the Winter Prince and his people unwanted forms of intimacy.

Luckily though, it was difficult to cloud Gray’s mind with something as quick as a punch.

“Do you know if the Spring Court are here yet?” Natsu asked, trying to sound casual.

Gray gave him a sceptical look.

“If you mean the royals, I’m not sure if they’re even coming.”

“What? Why wouldn’t they come?”

“Rumours, y’know.” Gray frowned as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“What rumours?”

“Gods, Natsu, do you live under a rock?”

“Oh, from the guy that lives in a  _ mountain- _ ”

“Natsu, shut up.”

“No, tell me the-”

“ _ Natsu. _ ”

Gray grabbed the fabric of Natsu’s coat and abruptly turned him so that he was facing the western entrance to the ruins, towards the road to the Spring Court. He hadn’t noticed it before, but the background chatter had died. Even the song carried on the wind had gone silent as the King of the Spring Court made his entrance.

“Why’s everybody-” He began to whisper to Gray.

“ _ Ssshh _ ,” Gray cut him off, “I want to see if the rumours are true.”

_ What rumours?!  _ Natsu wanted to scream, but he dared not make a sound as the Spring Court King finally came into view. His stature was large, made bulkier by the gold chains and fine furs he wore proudly. Even his brown wings looked gossamer in the light of all his wealth. He seemed a head taller than Igneel, but in reality it was merely his crown that gave that impression. None of the other Kings had worn their ceremonial garb to the Gathering. It wasn’t custom to. It seemed King Jude had brought all his treasures with him, as though he were afraid someone would steal them in his absence.

He carried only one that Natsu thought would make him a thief.

On his arm, King Jude wore his daughter. The Princess of the Spring Court walked beside her father with her head held high, the soft pink of her dress trailing across the grass behind her. Her stride was slow, confident, and without a limp. Her wide brown eyes were framed only by her fair lashes, and not sore purple skin. Loose, golden curls framed her face. Stray strands that hung behind her swayed in the breeze. She looked so beautiful.

Lucy looked so beautiful.

Her words whirred in his mind.  _ A man of high standing. How do you know she’s vain?  _ Her outrage the day before made sense now. So did the nagging feeling he’d had in the back of his mind since he met her.  _ Lucy.  _ Lucy of the Spring Court. Princess Lucy Heartfilia. How had he not known? How had he been so stupid?

Natsu placed a hand on Gray’s shoulder.

_ What rumours?!  _ He shouted in his mind.

Gray flinched before swatting Natsu’s hand away. The Winter Prince shot him a glare, his eyes flashing red in annoyance. His eyes flittered to where Spring was greeting Autumn before leaning in closer.

“The  _ rumours _ ,” Gray whispered to him through clenched teeth, “That Jude cut off his own daughter’s wings so that she could never leave him.”

They both stared at Lucy as she politely bowed to King Makarov and his grandson. The Spring Court had isolated itself after the death of its Queen, and as a result, Natsu had never met Lucy. In an official capacity, anyway. He had no way of knowing if her mark was her wings, but looking at her… Like Gray, she could pass for a mortal at a glance. The only thing that seemed to mark her as fae were her pointed ears.

“I’ve never been to Spring,” Gray continued to whisper, “So I don’t know if-  _ by the gods. _ ”

Gray cut himself off. His shocked mirrored Natsu’s own. Lucy may have been able to gather enough strength to heal her bruises and her limp, but what had been done to her…

It was clear it  _ had  _ been done to her. It was impossible to hide. Her dress was open backed, which he suspected was meant to allow room for her wings. But instead they showed everyone the bones of her spine, and two violent lines of pink skin that ran parallel to each other in the centre of her back, nubs of bare bone poking through the raw flesh.

Natsu felt sick.

He noticed the stiffness of her posture as she and her father moved towards where Igneel and Silver were standing. She was in pain. He knew it as true as he knew his own soul. Lucy was hurting, and she could do nothing but lean on the wretch that had ruined her.

“Come young Princes,” Silver beckoned them, he was smiling but his eyes told a different story, “Come and welcome Spring.”

Natsu and Gray both dragged themselves from their thoughts and moved to stand beside their fathers just as Jude approached. Natsu tried to focus on the gentle rhythm of the music that had started up again and not on the pounding of his heart.

King Heartfilia greeted Winter first.

“King Silver,” His voice was low and detached. His greeting was more of an incline of his head than a bow, “It has been a long time. Allow me to introduce my daughter, Lucy.”

He did not seem too pleased about having to draw attention to his own daughter, but he let go of her arm to let her bow nonetheless. Her bow was more respectful than her father's, but she did not offer her own greeting.

Natsu wondered if she was too afraid to.

“Ah, Lucy. You look just like your mother,” Silver smiled as he rose from his bow, “This is my son, Gray.”

Natsu could have screamed with the formality of it all. Why were all the elders ignoring what was right in front of them? Why didn’t they speak out for Lucy, or at least question the King? He simmered as Gray offered his own greeting.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Gray half-grinned in that nervous way he had.

And then he surprised them all.

He extended his hand to Lucy.

Natsu’s eyes widened before darting to Silver. Winter’s King looked horrified. Not at his son's actions but the implications of it. When he looked to Igneel, Natsu saw his father’s jaw was clenched tight. Gray, however, was unwavering.

Lastly, his eyes found Lucy. She was staring at Gray’s outstretched hand. She looked afraid, and Natsu could understand why. To touch Gray, to have even their fingertips graze, would be to reveal to him the truth. Some places schooled in the ways of blocking their thoughts from Winters eyes, but judging by the look on King Jude’s face, Lucy did not know how.

She shook Gray’s hand.

They all watched as Gray’s body went ridged. This wasn’t unusual for Gray. Even without his gifts, he wasn’t much in favour of other people touching him. But what was unnerving were his eyes. Gray no longer looked outwards, not even to Lucy, who was watching him carefully. He was looking inside himself, at what Lucy’s touch told him. It was troubling to watch. Gray had went  _ pale  _ from the contact. Even for a Winter fae.

Lucy withdrew her hand.

Gray didn’t say anything. Natsu didn’t think he could. Gray merely slumped in relief as Jude stared daggers at the Prince but moved on to Igneel anyway, ignoring Silver and his son completely.

Natsu didn’t even hear the words Jude and Igneel exchanged. His eyes were fixed on Lucy. Her shoulders had hunched slightly, and she was nervously wringing her hands. He wanted nothing more than to twine her slim fingers with his own and squeeze them tightly. To promise her that everything would be okay, because he would make it so.

“ _ Natsu _ .” His father's voice jarred him from his thoughts.

He looked up at Igneel, who gestured with a nod of his head to Lucy.

Right. Introductions.

Their eyes met. He couldn’t find it in him to pretend he didn’t know her. He knew it was Spring fae that were unable to lie, but…

“Lucy…” His voice was soft, tender. He extended his hand, palm up. Her fingers brushed his even before he asked, “Would you like to dance?”

Tears shone in her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply, but her words were chosen for her.

“No, she does not.” Jude scowled down at Natsu, “We must attend to matters elsewhere.”

And with that, her father stole her away.

Natsu stared after her. His eyes fixing themselves on the ugly scars on her back as she was dragged away. He would have stood on the precipice of running after her for hours if Cana hadn’t stumbled into him.

“What’s up with him?” She gestured to Gray.

Gray stood frozen in place, his eyes still glazed over from when he touched Lucy. He was shaking as both Igneel and Silver’s hands hovered inches from his shoulders; wanting to comfort him but afraid of overloading him.

“Give me that.” Natsu growled as he snatched the glass from Cana’s hand.

He held it under Gray’s nose until he finally blinked. Once, twice. Gray seemed to shake the last of Lucy’s thoughts from his mind before taking the glass from Natsu and downing its contents all in one go.

“What… what did you see?” Igneel asked hesitantly.

“I… I…” Gray started but couldn’t finish.

Silver, Igneel, Cana, Erza and Natsu all waited. Waited for him to confirm what they already knew. Gray was still shaking, but Natsu noticed that his breathing had become rapid, and was ready to chase after him when Gray inevitably turned and darted through the crowd.

Natsu was right on his heels, almost stumbling into the dark haired boy when he finally stopped.

And vomited into the dirt.

Unable to stop it and unable to offer him comfort, Natsu just watched. Waited for Gray’s dry heaving to end. By the time his stomach was empty, Natsu was too afraid to ask.

Gray told him anyway.

“Gods,  _ gods,  _ Natsu her pain.  _ Her pain. _ ” Gray winced, “I’ve never felt anything like it. Not in all my centuries.  _ The things he’s done to her Natsu.  _ It’s-it’s…  _ barbaric.  _ He did it himself. He did that. To his own daughter.  _ It still hurts Natsu.  _ Every time she moves. And she has no idea why- where they are. He’s torn her in two and is beating what’s left and-”

He wretched again. Nothing came out but bile. Natsu felt his own rise in his throat. How were the Spring Court not rioting? How could they allow this to happen to their Princess? Their true heir? He couldn’t fathom it. He had no idea. But he did know one thing.

They had to save her. 


	5. Resisting Temptation

 

* * *

_ “It is better to be unhappy and know the worst, than to be happy in a fool’s paradise.” – Fyodor Dostoyevsky _

* * *

 

She shouldn’t have done it. It had been foolish, she knew, but she’d thought that if… if someone could just  _ see  _ how ruthless her father was, then perhaps they wouldn’t get in the way of whatever he had planned.

Lucy turned away from the sight of Prince Fullbuster’s retreating form, Prince Dragneel running after him. It had been such a strange feeling when she had taken the Winter Prince’s hand. Like she was watching all of her deepest emotions played out before her. It seemed that so many feelings had been enough to overwhelm him, if his reaction had been anything to go by. No doubt he had ran away to purge himself of her emotions in whatever way he saw fit.

But it wasn’t just Prince Fullbuster's strange touch that seemed to linger. Even now, the tips of her fingers seemed to hum with energy from where they had just lightly grazed Natsu’s open palm. It had been such a sweet gesture, asking her to dance. She had wanted so desperately to accept.

She glanced to her father’s stern expression from where she stood quietly behind him as he talked with the Autumn Court Prince and his wife.  _ Curse him,  _ Lucy thought to herself. Curse him for not allowing her to dance with Natsu. Been even as she thought it, some small part of her feared he would hear. Even as she felt her body curl in on itself slightly she could do nothing to stop it.

With a deep breath she managed to fight back tears. Her father didn’t notice her inner struggle. Nor did anyone else. They paid her no mind. The fae that were gathered either didn’t notice her, or were too disgusted by her to look. If they acknowledged her, she knew they would have to acknowledge what had been done to her. Most didn’t have it in them to believe that King Jude was capable of such a thing. But Lucy knew the truth.

Only one pair of eyes in the crowd seemed to take note of her existence.

Lucy smiled sadly as she caught the Summer Prince’s blazing green eyes. He’d returned from wherever he’d followed Winter’s Prince, and now stood at the side of the crowd alone. He seemed to be warring with himself, Lucy thought. His eyes flickered behind her for a moment. Her lips twitched. Of course. He wouldn’t-  _ couldn’t _ \- come near her with her father around.

She took an experimental step back. Her father didn’t notice. She took another, and another. Eventually she stole herself and turned away from her father altogether, making her way over to Natsu instead.

He met her halfway. This close, he took her breath away. Much the same as he had the first time he’d invaded her personal space. Even in such a formal setting he seemed so wild. So free. She remembered looking at him for that first time from the other side of the border and thinking of what she wouldn’t give to be him for only a moment. To not only sore through the sky again as he had on his wings of flame but to be so carefree, so  _ alive _ . To live again in the absence of pain.

Now though, she settled for being around him. Even with the serious way in which he was looking at her now, there was something relaxed about him. A confidence in his bones that seemed to put her at ease. Perhaps it was simply because he was looking at her. The longer he looked, the wider his boyish grin became.

“Why didn’t you tell me who you were?” He asked, his voice quiet so that only she could hear.

“Who I am and what I am are very different.” She replied, smiling slightly at her cunning with her words before she remembered the truth of them, “Perhaps I didn’t want it to matter who I was.”

“It doesn’t matter.” His voice was firm.

“It doesn’t?”

“No. Not in the way that you’re thinking anyway.” He noticed her quizzical look and continued, “I wanted to see you again. When we were coming here, I was planning to ask the Spring Royals if they knew who you were so that I could find you. You just made my plan easier by  _ being  _ Spring Royalty.”

“I’m glad my stature is convenient for you.” She grinned.

Natsu’s own grin suddenly vanished. He shifted nervously on his feet, causing Lucy to grow worried. When his eyes found hers again they were full of such regret is made her heart ache.

“Lucy, I’m so sorry for the things I said. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine,” She cut him off, “You didn’t know who you were talking to. It was my own fault really. And I shouldn’t have gotten so offended.”

“So you’ll see me again?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Lucy giggled, “Same time tomorrow?”

“No.” Natsu shook his head, “Tonight. After all this stupid Gathering stuff is over. There are things I wanna ask you Lucy, stuff I wanna know. And I want you to know you don’t have to hide anything from me; you don’t have to be afraid. You can trust me.”

It didn’t take a genius to guess what his questions would be about. As if in response, the pain flared in her back. She closed her eyes against the yearning in her heart, attempting to disguise her pain with an exasperated sigh. She did trust Natsu. She believed him when he said they were friends. But she also knew what people said about him. That he was so carefree and spirited. She didn’t want to burden someone like that. To tell him how broken she felt, how damaged she was, it would only weigh him down.

“Natsu, I beg of you, whatever you’re thinking- please, just let it go. There’s nothing you can-”

“ _ No. _ ” The force of his voice was enough to draw the attention of people standing around them for a moment. He waited until they turned away to continue, “No. I know Spring Fae can’t lie, so that means what you’re saying you believe to be true. But you’re wrong Lucy. There  _ is  _ something I can do. Even if it’s only a little. You have to let me help you.”

“What are you going to do?” She questioned, slightly frustrated, “Storm the Spring Court and protest my treatment outside the palace?”

“If that’s what it takes.” He shrugged.

And Lucy couldn’t help but laugh.

Not only was the image an amusing one, but it was a startled laugh. Yes, they were friends, but Natsu barely knew her. And yet he was willing to do  _ something.  _ He didn’t seem to realise he could cause a war if he wasn’t careful.

The sound surprised Natsu, but it still made him smile. He grinned down at her. The people around her even smiled at the sweet sound, but their smiles soon faded and they turned away as a shadow came to loom over the smiling royal duo.

Lucy’s laughter stopped abruptly as she became aware of her father’s presence. She turned with her head bowed, moving her body so that she stood with Natsu behind her. She prayed it would be enough for her father to forget about him.

“What is the meaning of this?” King Jude questioned.

“Father, I-”

“We were just talking.” Natsu growled behind her.

Lucy could have slapped herself. Of  _ course  _ Natsu wouldn’t be able to hold his tongue.  She grit her teeth even as she cowered under her father’s stare. She could sense that Natsu didn’t flinch.

“I don’t recall  _ permitting  _ this exchange.” Her father stared down at her, pointedly ignoring Natsu.

“She doesn’t need your permission old-”

“I’m sorry father!” Lucy blurted frantically, desperately trying to cover up whatever insult Natsu had been about to spout, “It won’t happen again!”

She bowed to her father, kicking Natsu in the shin as she did so. She heard him protest, but mercifully he kept his mouth shut. Even as her father dragged her away.

The feeling of his eyes boring into her back never left her as she was pulled through the crowd. When she dared a glance over her shoulder, he mouthed at her ‘tonight?’ and her heart soared.

Almost without thinking, she nodded. She knew it was dangerous, and that perhaps it could bring about more of her own suffering, but she couldn’t resist. To Lucy, it seemed few people cared for her anymore. She was surviving off rations of kindness in a bleak world, and Natsu seemed to carry with him enough passion and happiness to feed her for a lifetime.

* * *

 

The moment she entered her chambers, she prepared to leave again. She fumbled for the dark material of her cloak in the recesses of her wardrobe, biting back her nerves.

She’d received a rather stern talking to from King Jude during the carriage ride back to the Spring Court about the dangers of ‘consorting’ with those outside of her own Court. The whole time she’d wanted to scream that she couldn’t live her whole life trapped inside the confines of Spring, but she’d held her tongue. Did she really have any other choice in the matter? The only thing that had kept her going throughout the journey home had been the thought of seeing Natsu.

Even when her father backhanded her for not paying attention.

As she pulled on her cloak she wandered over to her mirror. Hey eyes drifted to her split lip as her fingers fumbled with the ties of her cloak. She paused a moment, focusing her magic on the small wound until it healed itself and disappeared. She didn’t want Natsu to worry more than he already did.

Lucy was startled by a knock at the door.

She wrenched her cloak off and shoved it back into the wardrobe before calling out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

“Come in!”

The door creaked open and Lucy couldn’t help but sigh in relief as a suit of golden armour and a shock of orange hair stepped into view.

“Oh Loke, it’s just you.”

She reopened her wardrobe once more and retrieved her cloak as Loke closed the door behind him. Lucy trusted Loke with every fibre of her being. They had grown up together. She had watched as he made his dreams of becoming a Knight of Spring a reality, and still it had come as a shock to her when he had sworn fealty in her name. He was a Knight who had vowed to protect her always.

She knew it wore on him to see her in pain.

“Going to see your dear Fireheart again?” He smirked at her.

Lucy blushed. She wished she’d never told him at times, but who else was meant to cover for her and help her sneak away? At the very least, she wished Loke had never cottoned on to her own private name for the young Summer Prince.

“Perhaps.” Was all she replied.

“Was once today not enough?” Loke questioned, knowing they would have seen each other during the gathering. “Is he simply overjoyed you were a Princess all along?” He gave an exaggerated gasp, “Is he going to  _ ask for your hand? _ ”

Lucy laughed. She loved Loke for his theatrics. They always managed to ease her spirits. Once her cloak was secure, she nodded to him that they could be on their way, but Loke raised an eyebrow at her. Still waiting for her reply.

“It’s a bit soon for that don’t you think?” She rolled her eyes, “Besides, we’re just friends.”

“Friends can still save each other from hardship. Or turn into something more.” Loke stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders as he spoke, “You should go to him.”

She gave her guard a confused look.

“I  _ am  _ going to him.”

“I meant cross the border,” Loke clarified, “Go to Summer and don’t come back. I saw the way he was looking at you today Lucy. Maybe you were looking the other way, but I saw. He would be more than willing to protect you. Whatever it is you see in your dear Fireheart, he sees it in you too. You should go to him.”

Loke’s expression was sad as he spoke. She knew it must take a lot for him to admit that there was someone out there that could protect her better than he could. But she could also see every day when he looked at her how much he hated himself for ever letting harm come to her in the first place. She didn’t blame him, not one bit, but she knew it ate away at him.

He would always be trying to save her.

“You know I can’t leave my people Loke.” She smiled at him sadly.

“You’re  _ people _ ,” Loke groaned, “It is valient that you are willing to endure for them Lucy, a sign of a worthy queen, but-”

“But one day I  _ will  _ be queen,” She cut him off, “And so I cannot abandon them now. Not when they may need me soon.”

Loke sighed. She placed her hands on his reassuringly while she waited for him to accept his defeat. He wanted to protect her, but he was loyal enough to her that he respected her decisions. Even if he believed they would put her in harm’s way.

She trusted him for that.

“Perhaps your Fire Prince will be better at persuading you to stay with him.” The guard winked eventually.

Lucy swatted him playfully, the two of them laughing good naturedly as they snuck out of her room and down the spiral staircase. She let Loke lead the way, knowing he would get her to the stables undiscovered.

It look them only a few minutes to sneak into the stables. From there it took no time at all for Lucy to mount her horse, Sagittarius, before spurring him into action and riding off towards the border. Lucy could tell the horse was grateful to be out of the stables. She almost felt bad for neglecting him for such a long time, but she knew he had been well cared for.

After all, she hadn’t needed him until recently.

At full gallop, it was a twenty minute journey at most. She rode with her hood down, not taking the chance of someone recognising her on the road. She kept her cloak down even as she veered off into the forest. Once she drew near to the clearing, Lucy dismounted and travelled the rest of the way on foot after ensuring Sagittarius would be fine on his own.

As soon as she stepped into the clearing, her eyes took in the sight of the glittering border and the figure that stood waiting for her. Relief washed through her when Natsu turned to face her as she strode forward. The moment she pulled down her hood, a strange look passed over his features and something within him seemed to snap.

He crossed over the border.

Lucy halted in her tracks, stunned. But Natsu’s steps didn’t falter. It was only when he was inches away from her that Natsu seemed to process his movements and wonder what to do next. They stared at each other. His eyes passed over her lips, forcing Lucy to remind herself that  _ yes _ , she had healed herself as her heart gave a funny jolt. His eyes found hers again, and it was then that Natsu begun to shake his head.

“How?” he questioned, voice full of disbelief, “How can he do that to you?”

She shook her head. Whether it was in her own disbelief that he had crossed the border or because she couldn’t answer the question, she wasn’t sure. It had struck her at the Gathering how strange it was to look at him without the glow of the border between them, and now she understood why. She could see all the details of his face. The light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose, the flecks of gold in his green eyes, the  _ heat  _ of him. So warm and sweet, just like summer itself.

She wanted to bury herself in that warmth. To let it surround her and to forget about all of life’s hardships. She reached out with tentative fingers, feeling his heartbeat in his chest under her fingertips for a moment as she imagined what it would be like. If all was right in the world. She’d used to hope for her family to be happy again. For her mother to be alive and well. For her father to have feeling again. But now when she closed her eyes, whatever picture she imagined had Natsu in it. Even after she took her hand away.

He clasped her wrist gently and guided her hand back to his chest, pressing her palm flat against his shirt and setting his own hand over hers. The rhythm of his heart was steady and sure under her touch. Reassuring.

“Come away with me.” His voice was barely above a whisper. She was sure she imagined it.

“I can’t believe you crossed the border.” She breathed, still with her eyes closed.

“Gray told me what he saw. The things he does to you. Your pain. How alone you feel and how much it hurts.”

“He’ll know,” She tried her hardest to ignore his words, even as she felt the tears stirring, “He’ll know you’ve crossed the border.”

“He’s a monster Lucy. You can’t stay there. You can’t let him hurt you anymore.  _ I  _ can’t let him hurt you anymore.”

Her breathing hitched but she shook her head adamantly.

“He’s not a monster.” She whispered, “He just hasn’t been the same. Not since my mother died…”

“So what? You’ve had one joy taken from you so he decided to take another?”

Lucy whimpered. Yes, her mother was a joy. Natsu must have heard enough about her to know that. Or maybe it was simply a guess. And he knew himself the joys of flying. Something she was now no longer able to do, no matter how much she might crave it.

“It hurts.” She finally opened her eyes and looked at Natsu, letting the tears fall freely, “Still. It hurts so much and all the time and I- I don’t even know  _ why- _ ”

Her words broke off in a sob. Natsu rubbed her arms soothingly as she hung her head.  _ Bless his heart _ , she thought to herself,  _ he’s bitten off so much more than he can chew. _

“Ssshh Lucy, it’ll be alright.” He assured her, “Just… Just come with me and-”

“I can’t.” She looked up at him. Her tears still flowed but her eyes were determined, “I can’t leave my people.”

Natsu was stunned.

“Your people,” He began to argue, “Are condoning this-”

“No! They’re not!” Lucy insisted, stepping out of his grip, “I know how things are in the Summer Court Natsu, but in Spring they’re different. I barely see the people.  _ My own people.  _ The higher members of the court seldom leave the palace. My people know even less than me. I can sense their fear for me, but what are they meant to do? What is  _ anyone  _ meant to do against a King?”

“Igneel and I could-”

“But don’t you see Natsu, you  _ can’t, _ ” She pleaded with him, “Not without starting a war.”

“Then I’ll declare it right now!” Natsu shouted, his gaze furious, “First it’s your wings, but what next Lucy? A hand? An arm? How do you know he’s not just going to keep cutting away at you until there’s nothing left? Gray will fight with me, I know he will. If your father wants a war, then it’s a war-”

Natsu stopped himself short as Lucy gently pressed a palm against his cheek. He was breathing heavily, his jaw clenching every time a new tear fell from her eyes. She admired his courage, but he was being foolish. He was letting his anger fuel him, his recklessness getting the better of him. It softened her heart to know that her pain brought about such fury in him. It showed he really cared. But she would hardly allow him to get into trouble for her sake.

“I won’t let you start a war for me Fireheart.”

The name slipped past her lips without her permission. She watched his eyes widen, a fleeting moment of self-consciousness passing through her before a soft smile graced his features. An amused glint lighting his eyes.

She let him wipe away her tears as he looked down at her fondly. The gears were obviously turning in his mind. Determined to find some way to help her. It made her grateful they had wandered into each other’s lives.

“Alright, so stick it out at the Spring Court.” He smirked at her, “But just know that Summer’s always waiting.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She smiled, enjoying the feeling of his rough thumbs stroking across her cheeks.

“But Lucy,” He continued, his voice sure and eyes unrelenting, “Even if you won’t let me save you from him, let me find your wings for you.”

“Natsu…”

She had no idea where he would even start looking. Whatever her father had done to them, she was clueless. They could still be in Spring, locked away right under her nose for all she knew. She had her doubts, but it was hard to say no to Natsu. He had this air about him. Like he would do anything to find them for her. To put the pieces of her back together.

She nodded.

“Thank you.” He seemed relieved, despite the burden he’d just taken on, “I’ll find your wings for you Lucy. I promise.”

Lucy gasped. Summer fae didn’t break their promises. She instantly felt guilty. No matter what he did now, the promise would plague him until it was fulfilled. He’d just bound himself to her, in a way. Why did he have to promise?

Natsu must have sensed her anxiety, for he squeezed her cheeks slightly and offered her his boyish grin. It eased her worries slightly, but they were still there. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

The two of them turned to face the treeline behind Lucy. The sounds of a commotion could be heard. Footsteps of a large number of people, the clanking of metal on metal.

Natsu’s hands still cupped her face as he listened to the sounds, but she shoved him away once she turned back to him. He seemed shocked, so she pushed him again. Back towards the border. To his corner of the realm.

“Go!” She urged him, “The guards can’t find either of us here!  _ Go! _ ”

He nodded, understanding her words. He stepped back across the border but still didn’t look away from her. In that single moment she contemplated going with him. Even took a step forward. But then she remembered her duty to her people and forced herself to turn away.

She left Natsu standing there looking after her, worry etched deep into his features as she disappeared into the trees.


	6. The Tyrants Bargain

* * *

 

_ “You are a prince for whom a heavy crown and a powerful throne await. You do not do whatever you want; you do what must be done.”  _

_ ― Ray Anyasi _

* * *

 

The world was a vast expanse of hidden nooks and corners, and Natsu hadn’t the slightest clue where to start looking. 

As he poured over a map of the realm for what seemed like the thousandth time in a mere day, Natsu couldn’t help but wonder if he’d bound himself in an impossible promise. He felt the weight of his words like an itch he couldn’t scratch as he pulled absently at his hair, the fingers of his free hand drumming on the table. 

Summer’s scholars- who’d been  _ extremely  _ surprised to see him enter the palace library that morning- glanced at him nervously with every move he made.  _ No doubt worried I’ll sneeze and set all their precious documents alight,  _ he mused to himself. Indeed, the dust of the old books he’d picked out tickled at his nose. He’d pulled any book detailing ancient spells from the shelves in the hopes of finding something that listed a fae’s wings among the gruesome ingredients to a potion or a charm, thinking that perhaps if he found such a spell he could work out who would perform such a thing, or  _ where  _ they would do it. 

But instead he’d only clogged his mind with long since redundant rituals and strange superstitions. Nothing that provided him with any sort of clue as to what the King of the Spring Court could do with his daughter's severed wings. 

Natsu sighed to himself. He knew that the most likely place to store Lucy’s wings would be somewhere Jude could easily get to for whatever he intended to use them for. The only Court that neighbored Spring was Summer, and they certainly hadn’t agreed to hold such a thing. To the north of the Spring Court lay the Barren Valleys, but hiding anything there would be an unwise decision. Not unless King Jude  _ wanted  _ his daughters wings to be stolen by rogue fae. That left The Great Forest to the south. No court knew it better than Spring. It was treacherous and unmapped to most of the realm, but according to Natsu’s knowledge, Spring fae often travelled there seeking wisdom. 

It seemed like a likely option. But Natsu’s gaze drifted away from their pitiful maps of The Great Forest and back to the Spring Court. He needed to think like a king. Not the kind of king Igneel was slowly teaching him to be, but the kind of king Jude was. A cold and cruel king. A king who wore all his riches to a Gathering. 

A king that liked to keep his greatest treasures close to him. 

Natsu was  _ sure  _ that Lucy’s wings were still within the walls of the Spring Court. 

He frowned at the single map of the Spring Court he’d managed to locate. It was simple; undetailed and with only a few towns and villages besides the capital labelled. A boring piece of parchment that was as devoid of clues as he was. 

His scowl deepened as flecks of light danced across the ink before him. Natsu looked up to see Erza standing above him. Even despite her many layers of armour, the head of the guard had still managed to sneak up on him.

“A map of the Spring Court?” Erza pursed her lips as she glanced down at the parchment in front of him, “How fitting.”

Natsu’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I often wonder if you  _ intend  _ to get yourself into such trouble or if it is it merely a side effect of your character.” Erza mused, avoiding his question. 

Natsu shook his head in exasperation. It was never in anyone’s best interests to ignore the words of Titania Erza, but he wasn’t in the mood for idle chit chat. He had a set of wings to find and a Princess to make smile. Discussing his bad behaviour would not bring him any closer to the answers he needed. 

Unfortunately -as suspected- Erza would not be ignored. She grabbed hold of Natsu by the scruff of his collar and dragged him from his seat. His strangled yelp drew the attention of the library’s scholars, but none of them bothered to sush the prince. Even if a few of them did tut their annoyance as he was dragged from amidst the towers of shelves. 

“What gives?!” Natsu yelled as Erza finally let go of him. 

He hit the tiled floor hard but Erza kept walking. Natsu knew the head of the guard well enough that he followed her obediently, just as she wanted him too.

“His Majesty requests your presence in the grand hall.”

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, but not all his tension faded. Igneel likely just wanted to know what had sparked his sudden interest in the library- or rather, Igneel  _ knew  _ what had sparked it, he just wanted to know what that spark was driving him to do. Natsu hadn’t spoken with his father about Lucy since the journey back from the Gathering. Natsu had pressed and pressed for Igneel to do something, to at least  _ consider  _ even just  _ warning  _ Jude against maiming his daughter. Both Igneel and Jude had married into Royalty, they hadn’t been born into it. They were in a similar boat. They’d had to learn on their own over centuries how to rule, perhaps Igneel could have masked the threat as advice. 

But all Igneel had said on the winding dirt roads back to their court, as each step had took him closer to home, and Lucy’s closer to her prison, was:

“What is borne in Spring is none of our concern. While it pains my heart to see Layla’s daughter suffer, what right do any of us have to oppose a ruling in a court that is not our own? We know not Jude’s reasons- though I can think of few that justify such cruelty. In immortal lives such as ours, we would have to live in the heavens to never see an ounce of pain in our long, long time. This is your first glimpse, Natsu. You must learn that you cannot stop all of it. Sometimes there is nothing left but to look away.”

Natsu had balked at the words. Igneel, the King of Summer who visited every city and town and village in his court regularly to make sure that not a single mouth went unfed-  _ that same Igneel _ \- was telling him to stand by and do nothing. 

He’d stopped dead in his tracks. Igneel had continued onwards, as had the rest of their entourage, but he couldn’t bear to join them. He hadn’t bothered to wait. He’d took to the skies and flown to Lucy. He’d given her an unbreakable promise. 

A promise Igneel knew nothing about. 

They hadn’t spoken since Natsu’s return. Igneel had not asked where he had flown off to and Natsu had not told him. Natsu knew that his father was giving him space. That he knew that his son needed time to heal. To accept. 

But he wouldn’t-  _ couldn’t _ \- do it 

And so trepidation niggled at his gut. Not just at the tension that would undoubtedly come between him and his father but at Erza’s current attitude too. She seemed too guarded, too on edge, for this to merely be a casual summons. 

A twinge of panic shot through him. What if Igneel had grown too wary over his worry over Lucy? What if his father made him  _ swear  _ not to aid her? If the King ordered him to promise not to get involved, to bind himself by his word as he had done to Lucy, even as a Prince himself, he would have no choice but to obey his King. And if he did swear it, after already swearing to Lucy-

The conflicting oaths would tear him apart. 

A nervous lump clogged his throat as he followed Erza to the grand hall. Not even the heat of the sun on his bare forearms as it shone through the large windows soothed the nerves away. It was when they finally rounded the last corner to approach the grand hall’s doors that he knew the feeling wouldn’t leave him for a while. 

Because there was not simply the usual pair of guards standing outside the grand oak doors. Stationed at regular intervals down each side of the hallway where numerous pairs of guards he did not recognise, glad in not the gold of the Summer Court, but instead a sleek and shining silver, with flowers half in bloom etched into the crests of their shields. 

The doors groaned open as they approached, pushed open by the two Summer guards whose faces that Natsu usually saw smiling and kind were now nothing but stern. Erza stood to one side-her face just as devoid of emotion save for the warning glint in her eyes- and gestured to him to enter the room, bowing lower than she usually did as he passed. 

Natsu entered the grand hall alone, halting in his tracks as he took in the figure at the head of their feasting table. 

Jude Heartfilia. 

_ King  _ Jude Heartfilia of the Spring Court. Here. In Summer. Sitting at the head of the table while Igneel paused in his pacing behind them. Sitting there in that chair that Natsu’s mother had once sat in as though he  _ owned  _ the gods-damned place. 

Natsu felt the fire within him beg to dance at his fingertips, to let Jude know just whose Court this was. Maybe the King would think twice about harming others if he found the feathers of his brown speckled wings aflame. 

It was an effort to quell that feral side of him at the sight of the King of Spring. The feral side that dwelled within all fae. One of the many things beside their immortal life spans that set them apart from mere mortals. Some felt it more strongly than others. The territorial drive, the bloodlust. Natsu wondered what level of mastery Jude had over his own insists if he possessed such a cruel and uncaring streak. There was no clue on his face. If the sight of Natsu annoyed the king, he showed no signs of it that the prince could tell. 

But still, as Jude lounged in his chair and Igneel cast his son a glance from behind the Spring King, Natsu could not tell which of them had summoned him. Which of them had wanted him here.

Natsu ignored the look from his father. The look he knew Igneel meant as a warning- a reminder. Be cautious, be respectful. If Igneel hadn’t been so talented at hiding his emotions as older fae were, Natsu highly suspected he could have scented his father's anxiety in the air. 

Igneel cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had grown more and more tense by the second. From the strained look on his face, it seemed King Jude was barely containing a snarl at Natsu’s refusal to bow. 

“Son, you remember King Jude from the Gathering, correct?”

“How could I forget.” Natsu replied curtly, narrowing his eyes in Jude’s direction. 

Jude bristled but didn’t bother to rise from his chair. Behind him, Igneel closed his eyes as though Natsu’s lack of proper etiquette made him feel physical pain. 

“ _ Prince  _ Dragneel,” Jude spat his title, “I don’t believe we were formally introduced; though that probably has something to do with your lack of respect for formalities. Was it a barn you were raised in or a palace?”

The corner of the Spring King’s lips quirked at his own vicious humour. Natsu grit his teeth, ignoring the pleading look from Igneel. 

“I can assure you,  _ King  _ Heartfilia, that I have plenty of respect at my disposal. I keep it in reserves for those that have  _ earned  _ it.” The strength in Natsu’s voice surprised even him. It was authoritative,  _ kingly.  _ He didn’t allow anything to give himself away as he strode forward and took the chair at the opposite end of the table, making sure his steps were just as confident. He swung his bare feet up onto the table- much to both Igneel and Jude’s displeasure- as he addressed the King of Spring once more, “And as for the circumstances of my upbringing-” Natsu gestured with his hand to the grand hall around them, unable to keep the cocky lilt from his lips, “-Does this look like a barn to you?” 

Jude turned his nose up at Natsu’s brash attitude for a moment before seemingly deciding to go with a different approach to his words. The King leaned back exaggeratedly in his seat. Natsu watched as Jude deliberately took his time in responding, his cold brown eyes drinking in the details of the white marble pillars of the grand hall, the ivory chandeliers and stained glass windows. Natsu had never been to the Spring Court, had never glimpsed whatever grandeur was hidden there, but he knew that no matter what it was, the Summer Court palace was still pretty impressive. Even Gray, with his poor taste and preference for structures made of ice, marvelled at the way the light from the sun danced across the floor like sparks when it shone through the tall windows. 

To Jude however, the light only seemed to make him squint. The colours cast by the light faded as the sun hid behind the clouds. Natsu could feel the thread of tension in the air as the room dimmed and Jude’s lips quirked up just slightly at the corners. Natsu waited for some sort of cutting reply, but Jude merely turned his attention towards Igneel. 

“Such a short temper for a young Prince. How he reminds me of his mother.”

Natsu felt his stomach churn at the mention of his mother, the fire stir in his veins. If Jude so much as uttered  _ one word  _ against her-

“There are many attributes Natsu has inherited from his mother.” Igneel replied, his back to Jude as he cast a thoughtful look in Natsu’s direction, “His temperament just happens to be the most prominent one.”

Jude let out a loud bark of a laugh, much to Natsu's surprise. It was the first time he'd seen any sort of resemblance to positive emotion on the Spring Kings face, though there was still a condescending lilt to his laughter. Natsu's watched the cruel smirk pull at Jude’s lips as he waited for his own laughter to finish echoing. 

“ _ Boys, _ ” Jude chuckled, “I wish I had one. A son can be a king, but what’s a man to do with a daughter other than marry her off?”

Natsu clenched the arms of his chair with his reddening fingers, a sign of the flames straining against the confines of his skin. 

“A daughter can be a queen.” He managed to grind out. 

Jude merely scoffed, waving his hand flippantly in the air as though to swat away such a silly suggestion. 

Natsu’s nails dug further into the armrests. The hiss of singeing wood whispered in his ears, but the two kings before him didn’t seemed to notice. Jude was scowling as though Natsu’s words had putten a bad taste in his mouth, and Igneel stood frowning at the back of the Spring King’s chair. 

“Do you not think your own daughter capable of being a queen?” Igneel asked cautiously.

“Hmph,” Jude sniffed, “Not in this century at least.”

“But she is Layla’s heir.” 

Igneel’s tone- a mixture of stern authority and appalled surprise- stuck a cord in Natsu. It reminded him that Igneel had once known Layla. Had been friends even. And those words,  _ Layla’s heir _ , reminded Natsu that although Jude was a king, he was not born one. He’d married into royalty, just like Igneel had. Unlike Igneel, however, Jude seemed to have forgotten that. 

A broken look passed across Jude’s features. Such raw emotion that Natsu felt his anger dim at the glimpse of it. Jude may have forgotten his roots, but it seemed he hadn’t forgotten his wife. 

“Layla was many things. Kind, courageous, devoted to her people. A worthy queen.” Jude’s voice was hoarse, but that cruel glint had returned to his eyes, “It would take a long time for Lucy to become half of what her mother was.” 

The anger returned to Natsu. He moved to stand but was halted by a fearsome glare for Igneel. A look that inspired enemies to kneel. Nats dared not defy it. Instead he watched as Igneel collected himself and turned to place a comforting scaled hand on Jude’s shoulder. 

“Layla is missed in every court, she was indeed a fine queen. I’m sure Lucy, in time, will too. In her own right, perhaps.” 

Jude was silent for a moment before huffing out a breath, holding his head high as he shrugged off Igneel’s touch. He looked from Igneel to Natsu was a kingly gaze as he spoke. 

“I did not come here to discuss my wife or my daughter. I came here to discuss  _ your son  _ and why he has been trespassing into  _ my  _ court.”

Igneel didn’t so much as glance at Natsu, nor did he seem surprised. He merely closed his eyes and sighed through his nose before speaking. 

“Is this true Natsu?” 

“Trespassing is a bit of a strong word.”

Jude bristled at his remark, Igneel opened his eyes and addressed Natsu in his ‘giving orders’ voice. 

“Did you or did you not cross onto Spring Court territory without permission?”

Natsu grit his teeth. 

“Yes.” 

“State your intentions, boy.” Jude spat. 

Natsu’s anger shifted into a deadly calm at Jude’s patronising tone. How could a King demand so much respect and yet give out none of his own? Natsu sat back in his seat slowly. He shifted so that his right ankle rested on his left knee, and scratched his horns as though deep in thought. 

“On what day was this ‘trespass’?” He asked, despite the fact that he well knew. 

“The day of the Gathering.” Jude answers. 

Natsu pretended to contemplate. He could practically scent Jude’s growing impatience. A quick glance at Igneel however told him not to push his luck. 

“Ah yes, I remember.” Natsu offered at last. “I was restless after the many hours of boring conversations that was the Gathering and decided to go for a fly. I do this often- as both Igneel and Commander Erza can tell you- and I always aim to circle the entirety of my court, which of course means flying next to the borders. As I passed our border with the Spring Court I was flying low, just low enough to catch the cries of an injured bird in a clearing just beyond the border.” 

“An injured bird you say?” Jude scowled. 

“Yes.” Natsu smiled calmly, “Poor thing had fallen from it’s nest and broken it’s wings. I couldn’t let it suffer so I landed on your side of the border, took it in my arms and then returned to Summer. Poor thing. In so much pain- and such beautiful wings! Such a shame that they were broken, but I promised it I would nurse it back to health.” 

Natsu knew that his words were very risky. The obvious allusions to Lucy, and when speaking of a day during which Jude had seen them together despite the power he held over Lucy. Natsu also knew that it was one of the ten oaths of a Spring Court royal to nurture and protect every soul in their kingdom, including the smallest of animals or the most delicate of plants. Even though it clearly wasn’t true, to care for an animal of the Spring Court implied that Jude was negligent. It spoke volumes of Jude’s actions as a ruler. 

Jude made no attempt to mask his anger, understanding every one of Natsu’s implications. He swore in the old language as he slammed his fist onto the table.

“Lies!” Jude shouted, “I do not believe a word of this.”

Natsu shrugged.

“I can fetch the bird if you like.” 

Jude stood abruptly. So abruptly he almost tripped on his absurd green cape that was clipped to his wings. His voice was sharp as a blade when he addressed Natsu, ignoring Igneel’s attempt to placate him. 

“You would do well in Spring,  _ Prince,  _ if you are so eager to speak only in riddles.” 

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

“Better than your daughter?”

Jude’s feathers bristled as he straightened his spine, a glimpse of fae savagery shining through in his eyes. Likely the same savagery he’d used to cut Lucy into pieces. 

“You’d do well to forget you ever met my daughter. Spring and Summer may be neighbors but we don’t have to be friends. And we  _ certainly  _ don’t need to be anything more. Whatever your dealings with Lucy, it is more trouble than she is worth.”

“Jude, please-” Igneel started. 

“Enough!” Jude shouted, turning his attention away from Natsu and towards the King of Summer, “Keep your bastard out of my lands Igneel, I’d hate to see a war start after three thousand years of peace all for the sake of an insubordinate brat.” 

Igneel bared his teeth just a flash before collecting himself. He did not bow to Jude. Only inclined his head as he gave an obvious dismissal. 

“Understood. I am sorry for any issues my  _ son  _ may have caused you and Lucy. He never intended to harm the sanctity of Spring.”

Jude scoffed at the mention of his daughter but accepted the apology. He neither bowed nor included his head as he turned and headed towards the door where his guards were waiting. As he passed, Natsu heard the Spring King mutter:

“Blasted daughter. Should have sold the rest of her.” 

Once again Natsu made to rise but too quick for even fae eyes to catch, Igneel was there and pushing him back into his seat. Natsu could do nothing but seeth as Igneel watched Jude’s retreating form, waiting for the doors to close behind him and seal them into the grand hall. 

Eventually, Igneel let go of him. Natsu finally stood, revealing charred handprints on the armrests of his chair. Igneel paid them no mind as he addressed him in a soothing voice. 

“I know that you are angry Natsu, and worried for your friend, but the affairs of the Spring Court are not problems of our own.”

“Didn’t you hear what he said?!” Natsu yelled. 

“Yes. And he likely said it just to anger you.”

“But ‘ _ sold  _ her’ Igneel! Sold her! Who could sell their own daughter?!”

“Jude is not the man he once was. Layla’s death changed him.”

“So you grieve! You cry and eat your weight in chocolate and then get on with your life! I don’t see you hacking pieces of me off after mother died.”

“Natsu, that is quite enough-”

“But  _ sold her  _ Igneel.” Natsu pleaded, his voice frantic and desperate. All he wanted was to help her, but it seemed like everything was against him, “Don’t you wonder who he sold her wings to?”

At this, Igneel paused. Natsu felt the hope grow stronger in his chest. 

“Who would buy a royals wings?” Natsu pushed, “To ask such a thing is absurd. It’s almost a declaration of war! Who would want Lucy’s wings so bad, and for what purpose? The bandits, the Night Court-”

“The Night Court are not evil Natsu,” Igneel rubbed his hands across his tired scaled face, “They’re just secluded.”

“Yeah and we thought the Spring Court were just private but it turns out they’ve taken to chopping up their royalty. We don’t know what’s going on in the realm anymore.”

“No,  _ you  _ don’t know what’s going on in the realm!” Igneel snapped, “What troubles are Winter facing right now? How much has Autumn grown in ranks? You can’t answer me because you don’t know Natsu. The only issues you care about are your own, the ones the affect you. Such selfishness is not becoming of a king. Why are you so fixated on helping this girl? A member of another Court whose own personal tragedies have nothing to do with the ruling of your own Court, a matter that should be your primary concern. Is it because she has a pretty face? Because you think you ought to save a princess because that’s what heroes do? You were not born to be a hero Natsu, you were born to be a king. So start acting like one.”

Natsu was stunned. He stood frozen, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to be a hero, he just wanted to help Lucy, but he could feel the doubt creeping in. Did he want to play the hero because it was easier than playing the king? He didn’t see Lucy as a princess or just a pretty face or even a damsel in distress. He was her as a friend. As a person who was suffering who did not deserve to be. He saw her as someone that needed help, and if his royal blood couldn’t offer that help then he would just have to rely on his mind. He would save her as just Natsu, not a Prince of the Summer Court. 

He bowed his head to Igneel.

“I’m sorry. I thought we should at least consider it as a threat to the Court. We must ensure the safety of our people. If a Princess can be cut apart and sold so easily, think of what this buyer could demand of the peasants.”

Igneel growled low in his throat. Natsu bowed down further, and remained bowed even as his father's footsteps retreated. 

“Try find this buyer then, but do no more.” Igneel commanded, “You are to stay away from Spring and it’s inhabitants, in fact you will not so much as fly within a mile of the border to their realm. And when you conduct this search for the mysterious buyer you will consider the effect that your actions will have on your people and only your people. Am I understood?”

Natsu remained bowed. It hid his satisfied grin well. 

“Yes, my king.”


	7. Aflame

* * *

_  
“To feel the love of people whom we love is a fire that feeds our life.”_

_\- Pablo Neruda_

* * *

 

 

Lucy watched as a flock of birds sailed through the pale blue sky of dawn above her. The soft grass of the clearing tickled her shins as a breeze swept by. She closed her eyes and tilted her face into the wind. If she tried, she could almost pretend she was up there with them.

Instead the breeze merely lifted strands of her hair to tickle her face. She rolled her shoulders- the movement automatic. Even with them closed, her eyes stung as she remembered she could no longer lift her wings to shield herself from the chill.

Nevertheless, the chill abated. She was sitting so close to the border she could feel the magic pulse as something drew close. A very warm and eager something.

“Where’s your coat?” The something said, “I’d hate for you to catch a cold.”

Lucy smiled despite herself, but when she opened her eyes a tear still fell. She wiped it away before Natsu could see.

She turned to him to find his face flushed excitedly from the exertion of flying. A flush that hadn’t tinted Lucy’s cheeks for weeks. She tried to ignore the pang of grief it brought to her heart, and instead focus on his smile- bright and hopeful as always. She’d been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn’t even heard him land. Looking at him sent whatever she was thinking of to the back of her mind. Especially when he was this close.

“Colds are for mortals,” She smiled, the border tickling the tip of her nose as she spoke, “Or Winter’s Summer guests.”

Natsu recoiled with a frown.

“You been meeting up with that Ice Princess too?!”

“Excuse me?”

“I was _not_ sick! It was just all that awful frozen food!”

“Natsu, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lucy giggled, “I have not seen Prince Gray since the Gathering.”

Natsu sighed in relief as he leaned back on his hands, relaxing from his strange outburst. Lucy watched him recline, taking in the sight of his light attire. She’d never seen royalty so disheveled until she met him. Apart from at the Gathering, his clothes always seemed to be well worn and raggedy at the seams. He never wore shoes and there was always something staining his fingertips, whether it be dirt or food or ink.

She wished she could walk through life with his ease. He was graceful in an uncaring way.

“Lucky.” He mumbled, oblivious to her thoughts, “I ran into the ugly bastard last week.”

“You ran into him?” Lucy queried, “Winter seems like an awfully far away place to wander off to.”

“He and Cana paid us a visit a few days ago. I swear he melted all over my room.”

“Does that mean he recovered alright from our… encounter?”

She noticed Natsu’s brows furrow in thought.

“I don’t think he’ll be forgetting it anytime soon, but he’s alright. Though his coping methods are questionable. I can’t imagine how taking a bath in ice water would be relaxing.”

Lucy giggled as Natsu sat down on the other side of the border. He sat cross-legged across from her, the veil of the border making it seem as though his skin glittered. She wondered if she looked the same.

“Nevermind Gray,” Natsu continued, “How have _you_ been feeling?”

Lucy glanced away from him. She remembered the evening meals with her father she’d had after the Gathering. The endless lectures.

“‘Nothing grows in Winter,’” She recited, “‘Their touch is a barren one.’”

“Huh?”

“It’s something my father said to me, after the Gathering,” She turned back to Natsu, “He believes that those of the Winter Court who have the ability to see into a person's mind can also see into their soul- the source of all our magic- and break it.”

“He thought Gray was going to break your soul?”

“He didn’t like the idea that he could have.”

“But he couldn’t,” Natsu protested, “No one in Winter can do anything like that, least of all that frozen fool. Hell, I don’t think anyone is capable of that magic.”

“My father has a fine right to preach about the dangers of robbing one’s magic,” Lucy felt bile rise in her throat, “When he tore mine from me.”

She could feel herself shaking but couldn’t stop it. Her nails dug into her skin of their own accord, but it did nothing to help. When she thought of that night, of her father, in angered her so much she felt her soul would turn black.

“I never thought of wings as magic,” Natsu pondered, “I always thought of them as like my horns, or Cana’s tail. They were merely an extension of yourself.”

“Magic is in our every bone, our every breath. My wings were a part of body, yes, but a part of my soul too. My father shattered me so, my magic may as well be broken too.”

She felt the bitterness of her words. She couldn’t stand to look at Natsu for fear he would see the hopelessness in her eyes. Her magic could do many things, but like fire, magic needed fuel. Her mother had thought her to use joy as her fuel. That happiness was the purest and most strongest form magic could draw power from. Lucy had syphoned joy be flying. Without that, Lucy had little fuel left for her fire. Her soul felt dim.

Across from her, Natsu stood. She looked up at him to find his face set in a familiar expression: determination.

“Get up.”

The authority behind the command made Lucy stand without question. He’d used his prince voice on her. She felt offence war with curiosity in her mind.

“Do you trust me?”

Lucy blanched.

“Of course Natsu.”

“Then turn around. Close your eyes.”

Despite her slight confusion, Lucy did as he asked. She hesitated to turn her back to him, however. Most of her dresses were cut low at the back to accommodate her wings. Without them, all they revealed were the ghastly pink scars and the bone that protruded from them. In the palace, people still flinched when they saw them.

This wasn’t a maid or a courtier, though. This was Natsu. He knew what to expect and she trusted him. She’d also heard from many a source that the prince of Summer had a strong stomach. With her eyes closed, she turned.

She heard no intake of breathe from Natsu, not even a hiss of revulsion. Only the shift of his feet on the grass. Moving closer to the border she assumed. She turned her head as though to glance at him but didn’t open her eyes. She trusted him.

A light warmth grew around her, filling the air with the tang of summer breeze. It felt heavier than the air she was used to in Spring, in the sky, but not oppressively so. She was surprised to feel herself shiver. The heat was pleasant. Calming even.

“You still trust me?” Natsu’s voice was gentle.

“Yes.”

“Alright then, you can open your eyes and… try not to freak out.”

Despite his ominous word, Lucy opened her eyes slowly. In front of her she saw nothing different. The clearing was still the same. Nothing had changed. She looked over her shoulder and…

“I’ve always imagined a dragons but… you don’t seem like the fire breathing type. I hope i got it right.”

Wings. Brilliant wings of flame. Lucy turned slowly, trying to drink in all their glory. Natsu had crafted her wings from flame, but unlike the one’s he formed for himself, these were intricate and… _feathered._ She reached to touch them but hesitated, remembering that no matter how beautiful they could burn. Still, the feathers looked real. Each of them as clear and bright as day. The wings themselves weren’t quite the same shape as her own but…

She took a step back and the wings flared, spreading and beating, sweeping the grass with a gust of air. Lucy let out a joyous laugh. Her heart was racing. The wings curled around her enveloping her in warmth  When they opened again her eyes met his.

The moment she realised the sheen of sweat on his forehead, the pinched look of concentration on his face disappeared, and with it the wings. Without them the air felt much colder.

“Lucy-” Natsu’s eyes were full of concern.

“What happened? Where did the wings go?”

“Lucy, you’re crying.”

She paused. Her fingers grazed her cheeks and sure enough, they came away wet. She hadn’t even realised she’d been crying.

“Oh, I’m sorry I-”

“No, I’m sorry Lucy. I didn’t mean to hurt you I-”

Natsu’s face contorted with worry. Lucy stepped closer to the border, wanting to reach out and comfort him despite herself.

“Hurt me? Natsu I wasn’t crying because of pain- well in a way, I suppose I was. But I was happy Natsu. Those wings, they were beautiful.”

“You mean I-I didn’t burn you?”

She offered him a warm smile.

“Quite the opposite.”

Natsu seemed surprised by the statement, but after a moment his features relaxed and he returned her smile. He looked so sweet, his face illuminated by the glow of the border. She could scarcely imagine what it would be like to live in his world of eternal summer. She wasn’t naive enough to think that all its citizens were the same, but if even half of Summer was as kind as its leaders it sounded like heaven to her.

She stepped closer. The magic of the border tickled the tip of her nose, and in that one pure moment of looking up at Natsu, the heat from his wings of flame still lingering on her back, she wanted nothing more than to be rid of the nest of snakes that was the Spring Court.

The thought rattled through her, and a second later so did her guilt. Her smile faltered. Natsu’s eyes flashed with disappointment, yet he still inched closer. She tried to smile again, but it felt like too much of a lie. Still, she didn’t turn away.

“Just say the word,” Natsu’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper, “Just say it and I’ll pull you into Summer. I’ll take you away from Spring. To wherever you want to go.”

He held up his hand with his palm to her, as though he were pressing it against glass and not simply light magic. His fingertips glowed with the barely-there pressure of it. She mimicked the movement, her hand hovering with hardly an inch between them.

It would be so easy- but the repercussions wouldn’t. Who was she, to start a war for a few days of happiness? To jeopardise the safety of her people by leaving them to the whims of an enraged King Jude? She was just a girl selfish enough to yearn for an ounce of affection.

Natsu’s fingers twitched in front of hers, as though he were resisting the urge to reach out and take her hand. He was watching her so intently she found it difficult to turn away, but she forced herself to do it. Her fingers curled gently into a fist before she let her hand fall.

“It is sweet of you to offer,” She finally answered, “But I am not the only one subject to the King's cruelty. I am one of very few lines of defence between him and my people. I will not- _cannot_ \- abandon them.”

Natsu let his own hand fall, his face solemn even as he nodded in understanding.

“You’re going to make a great Queen someday, you know that?”

Lucy felt her heart flutter. It could be centuries before she ever sat on Spring’s throne, but should the time ever come it was always her intention to be a ruler worthy of her people’s respect. She knew Loke believed in her, and would be there for her even if he ever decided to leave his position of her personal guard, but having someone who knew the pressures of royalty believe in her made her trust in her own ability to rule even more.

Natsu was not a person who was expected to have unyielding faith in her. That’s how she knew that what faith and belief he did offer was real, and not something he could use to meet his own ends.

“And you a great King.” She smiled back at him.

Natsu snorted.

“I highly doubt that.”

“You shouldn’t. If you treat your subjects with the same kindness you have shown me, you’ll no doubt hold the adoration and loyalty of your people for a long while. The longest reigning monarchs are those who rule with an open hand, not an iron first.”

Natsu shook his head, but he was smiling. His gaze was filled with warmth when he looked at her, as well as something akin to pride.  

“Such wise words. Perhaps I’ll be able to learn from you when we’re ruling together,”

Lucy raised a brow at his words. Natsu seemed confused for a moment before realising the implication of his words, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I meant-uh- you know, when we’re ruling at the same time, not like ruling _together,_ because that would be-”

Lucy cut him off with a giggle.

“I knew what you meant, Natsu.”

“Good,” He sighed in relief, “See, hopefully you’ll ascend to the throne first, so you can teach me your eloquent ways and I can avoid such blunders when I’m King.”

“That seems very much a problem for another time,” Lucy turned away from him slightly, trying to hide the heat that rushed to her cheeks, “For as a prince, your blunders are endearing.”

She caught his eye again to find his blush mirroring her own. She enjoyed the moments like this. Innocent moments that she felt teetered on the edge of something else, though she didn’t know what. Usually, talk of ascension would unnerve her, or make her grieve for a time that would never come. But Natsu gave her hope for the future.

She could picture herself as Queen of Spring, sitting not on the awful, cold silver throne her father sat on, but on the true Spring throne that remained in the centre of the palace, the old room having been closed off since her mother's death. The true throne was carved into the base of the largest trees in the court, a giant oak that spread its canopy over the palace. She remembered sitting on her mother's knee as a child while Layla sat on that throne, feeling the life of the tree thrumming around her even at such a young age.

When Lucy imagined herself sitting on the true throne, it bloomed around her. Red carnations bore their petals to the beams of sunlight to her right, near where she imagined Natsu would stand. Because if- no, _when_ \- she was Queen, she would rule with him _together._ She would no longer keep Spring isolated, but she would invite Natsu as a King into her lands. Gray too. She would establish relationships with all the Courts, not shun them as her father did.

She wanted to tell Natsu about the thought as it swirled through her mind, but she resisted the urge. It was not that Lucy yearned to ascend the throne, but she knew that she was far more open to it than Natsu was. Though he cared for his people, she knew he was reluctant to be a King. He hadn’t quite accepted the responsibility his blood gave him as she had yet.

“Endearing,” Natsu chuckled, drawing her out of her thoughts, “That’s a funny way of saying ‘annoying’.”

“You seem to have a very low opinion of yourself, Prince Dragneel.”

“It is not that my opinion is low, Princess Heartfilia, it is that yours is too high.”

Lucy laughed to herself.

“Learning from my eloquence already, I see.”

“I’d like to learn anything you wish to teach me.” He winked.

Lucy had to stop her jaw drop from dropping, but surprise must have shown on her face from the way Natsu seemed to be holding back a laugh. She’d no idea where the sudden bout of confidence came from but it made her release a breathy laugh. What a very _Prince_ thing to say.

“I’d very much like to teach you how to fly properly,” Lucy grinned back at him, “But sadly I am currently earthbound.”

She’d meant it in jest, of course, but Natsu’s smile dropped instantly. Her heart plummeted at the sight. She hadn’t meant to hurt him.

He turned away, shoulders hunched. For a moment it looked like he was in pain. Was it the effects of his binding promise? The thought sent a pang of regret through her. If she was right, she’d have to find a way to undo it. She would not let him suffer for her sake.

When he turned to face her again, his eyes were blazing. He seemed angry, but not at her.

“You won't be for long. I made a promise. I’ll find them.”

“Natsu, even if you did, I may never fly again. There is no point-”

“There is a point!” Natsu shouted, startling her, “The point is he can’t just go around cutting people into pieces. The point is they were a part of you and you want them back. The point is, would you ever be truly happy, if you never felt the clouds brush your skin again?”

Lucy faltered. She missed that feeling so much it made her heart ache.

“I can find happiness in other things.” She answered weakly.

“But it wouldn’t be the same.”

She didn’t know what to say. He was right. No matter what other happiness she found, she would always yearn for that feeling. She couldn’t deny it so she turned away, not wanting him to see the hope and pain in her eyes. She didn’t want him to feel burdened with his promise. Or guilty when he couldn’t fulfil it.

She remembered her father telling her everyone had a weakness. Natsu’s was his kindness.

And her’s was her futile hope. For her wings. For the better. For everything.

“I will find them Lucy.” Natsu assured her. But she wasn’t listening. She could already feel herself falling back into the despair she’d come here to try and escape.

“I will find them.”


	8. Secrets In The Roots

_ Secrets In The Roots _

* * *

_ “What doesn’t kill you is the reason behind the sleepless nights, the shaking hands and that terrible void inside of you.” - Nikita Gill _

* * *

 

The sound of rain hitting the leaves and stone of the palace courtyard calmed Lucy’s fraying nerves. It was a perfect spring rain, not too heavy but not a drizzle either; the water barely warm unless a breeze stirred up to work a chill down the spine. She was soaked through but she didn’t care. This late at night she was alone in the courtyard. There was no one around to see her turn her face up towards the night, the raindrops masking her tears. 

She’d had another nightmare. Most of it was indistinct, already fading from her memory. But the terror of it had overwhelmed her enough to wake her up. She’d been damp with sweat, and delirious enough to mistake the howling of the wind for her mother's screams. Needing to calm herself, she’d slung on one of her thin robes over her night dress and left her chambers behind for the pouring rain of the courtyard. 

It had been a few days since her last meeting with Natsu. The heat of his flames was merely a phantom in her memory now, replaced by the cold of loneliness and isolation. It wasn’t that she had no friends in the court- far from it actually. She had Loke, who was almost always with her whenever she went. And the courts young head librarian, Levy, who was always kind to her. But everyone in the court, as kind as some of them were, always spoke to her with respect. It was to be expected, given her title, but it distanced her from people. Her royal heritage often felt like a barrier between true friendship with her people. That, and their fear of Jude did not make them too quick to trust her. 

It was only with Natsu that she felt like the barrier had never been there. 

She wondered if he felt the same way when in his own court. Were all conversations in Summer as strained as they were in Spring?

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, ignoring the bite of the cold on her legs where she at the edge of a stone fountain that was close to overflowing. She had to stop letting her thoughts always stray back to Natsu. What good could come of it? He was not of her own court and had burdened himself with a promise he was likely going to die keeping if she didn’t find a way to make him revoke it- if that could even be done. 

It almost made her angry, in a strange why. Who would do that? Who would make such a binding promise to someone they barely knew? What did he care for her wings or for her? She’d had a thought not long after he’d made the promise that perhaps he wanted her wings for the same unknown reason her father did, but all that thought did was make guilt churn in her stomach. 

Lucy knew what liars looked like, and Natsu had never lied to her. All his motives were as pure as his heart, and that almost made her angrier. Was he naive enough not to see the evil that lurked around every dark corner, or did they simply just not have shadows in Summer? 

She opened her eyes and pushed herself to her feet, the rain still pouring around her. She felt guilty for feeling anger towards Natsu- one of the few people in her life that had never wronged her. But she couldn’t help envy him. His freedom, his court, his gifts. She yearned for even an ounce of the happiness he held in each smile. She hadn’t felt that much since her mother died. Not here in her prison, or in the ancient woods, or even by the border with him. She felt a tiredness in her always. A hollowness. One that had only grown more prominent since the removal of her wings.

The memory of that night assaulted her. The pain and the fear. She felt her chest tighten as her breaths became shallower. The courtyard didn’t seem safe to her all of a sudden. She was gripped by the fear someone would emerge from behind the stone pillars and cut off another piece of her. 

She knew the thought was irrational, even as he turned in a circle and scanned the area, making sure she was alone. She saw no one, and felt only the pulse of energy from the trees and plants that surround her, not another person. Reaching out with her magic settled her thoughts a bit, the calming auras of the trees soothing her nerves. 

Heart still beating wildly, Lucy gathered her magic, an idea forming in her mind. She had limited ways of venting her frustration, but this was one of them. Though she did it rarely, it was always a welcome reprieve. Whenever she felt like screaming or breaking something, she turned that energy towards her magic. 

She used it to make things grow, to make them bloom, to make them brighter. 

She used it to make things stop. 

Unleashing her magic in one fell swoop, Lucy raised her arms upwards, directing the current of her energy. 

She smiled to herself, arms shaking slightly, as the rain stopped, water droplets hung suspended in the air. 

Her smile grew as she passed a hand through the water, sending raindrops colliding into others, making rivers in the air. Without the sound of the rainfall, the courtyard was still and quiet. 

Quiet enough for her to hear the scream.

In her shock, Lucy let go of the rain, her head snapping to her left. It had come from the east wing of the palace. The noise of the resumed rainfall made the next cries fainter to her ears, but still undoubtedly there. 

She ran towards the sound.

The old stone walls of the palace were held together with vines and moss, a testament to the strength of nature. But without the rays of sunlight that were usually filtered through the canopy, the hallways seemed cold and ominous, the effects of the rain filling Lucy’s nose with the scent of damp. 

Another scream rang out, the words unintelligible to her from so far away but guiding her in the right direction. She ran through the hallways, her bare feet near silent on the stone floor. 

The closer she got the clearer the screaming became.

“No! No! Please, stop!” 

Lucy rounded a corner just in time to see two silver-clad guards dragging a panicked woman down into a narrow staircase. With a shock, she recognised the woman as one of the maids that often brought her breakfast. 

Lucy didn’t hesitate to follow after them, but she couldn’t help but pause at the top of the stairs. This passage led down into the bowels of the palace, to where the treasury was kept. As far as Lucy knew, there was nothing else down there. The dungeons were on the other side of the palace, so even if the woman the guards had been carting away had committed a crime- and Lucy doubted she had- why were they bringing her here?  

Bracing herself, Lucy started down the stairs, her back straight and faced composed- ready to use her status to command the guards to stop whatever they were doing to that poor woman. She hoped she looked as regal as she could be, considering she was still in her night clothes. 

The tunnel below was sparsely lit, but it wasn’t long before it gave way to an antechamber at the end. Lucy shielded her eyes from the brightness of the flames that blazed in recesses that framed the juncture between the walls and the ceiling, the burning of the flammable liquid they held filling the air with a heavy, putrid scent. 

Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, Lucy had to fight back a curse as she saw the guards shoving the whimpering woman into a strange bronze chair, blood dripping from her nose and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Unhand her!” Lucy yelled as she stepped into the room. 

The woman sagged in relief at the sight of her princess, but the guards still held her firm, even if they did pause in their actions. Lucy took a second to take in the room. The walls were etched with old carvings of the history of the Spring Court, the details faded over time. But aside from that there was nothing remarkable about the room. The large iron doors of the treasury were on the other side of the room, the vines patterned along their face seeming to move in the light. The sight was eerie, and reminded Lucy that she had not been down here since before the death of her mother. 

The strange chair the woman was being forced into definitely hadn’t been here then. 

The woman in question found strength again at the sight of Lucy, struggling against the guards grip and reminding Lucy why she’d come. 

“I said, unhand her!” She repeated. 

Lucy made to march towards them but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. 

“Now, now dear.” Jude’s voice warned from behind her, “Stay away from there.”

Her father moved to stand beside her, his hand firmly planted on her shoulder and rooting her to the spot- though his grip was far from bruising, which surprised her. 

Jude gestured to the guards to continue. Lucy realised their faces were unknown to her, but that couldn't be right. She was familiar with all the palace staff and their loyal guards- she made an effort to be. How could she not know these men? 

Her brows furrowed with even more confusion as she watched them strap the woman into the strange bronze chair. She looked at Lucy pleadingly, her whole body trembling. Lucy in turn looked to her father, but Jude didn’t even blink. 

Her attention was drawn back to the room when the treasury doors groaned open and a man with snake skin stepped out. 

Jose. 

Her lip curled with disgust. Since the moment he’d arrived in the Spring Court not long after her mother's death, she had hated him- and not just for his tendency to leave trails of shedded skin through the palace every through months. No, she hated him because he was a vile, repugnant man who treated anyone below his station like dirt, and used those above it to get what he wanted, no matter the cost. She much preferred to avoid him. 

If he was here now, Lucy could only imagine what horrors he was conducting. 

“Father, what is going on?” She dared to question, “For what crimes is this woman being punished?”

Jude turned her away from the proceedings as the guards backed away and Jose approached the woman in the chair. Lucy reluctantly complied, allowing her father to guide her closer to the walls, keeping their backs to the centre of the room. 

Her father's calm unnerved her. 

“Would you give your power to defend our court, Lucy?” 

Jude didn’t look at her as he spoke. Instead his gaze had taken a vested interest in the carving of the founder of their court, Spring herself. Lucy had always thought the deity this carving and many of the tapestries throughout the palace depicted looked a bit like her mother. 

Her thoughts swam around her father's words, trying to deduce their meaning. Her power as in her magic, or her power as in her title? She supposed they were almost synonymous. And defend? Defend against what exactly. 

“I suppose that would depend, father.” She answered cautiously as they moved past the next carving. 

“Depend on what, exactly?” 

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a scream. She turned abruptly to see Jose watching with a slight smirk to his lips as the woman in the chair screamed. The veins beneath her skin were illuminated, as though her soul was rising up from inside of her. 

Lucy watched, horrified. Her father didn’t even react. 

It continued for a few minutes, the woman screaming and no one else appearing disgusted at what was happening other than Lucy. Eventually, the light emanating from inside the woman began to flicker. Only then did Jose step forward and stop whatever was happening from the woman. 

From her new position, Lucy was looking at the chair side-on. From this angle, she could see a thin needle sticking out from the chair and into the back of the womans neck. Her eyes traced the shape of the chair, surprised to notice some sort of root connecting it to the floor. Lucy could sense with her own magic that the roots were burrowed shallowly into the dirt, and stretched from the chair to the treasury doors and into the room beyond. 

The woman sunk in the hair, gasping. Jose gave her no time to recover before stepping forward and releasing a cloud of his vile breath into her face. 

Lucy flinched as the woman slumped into unconsciousness. 

“It would depend on what, Lucy?” Her father prompted, starling her.

She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. 

“On what exactly it is we are defending against.” 

Jude made a snort of derision but continued on towards the treasury doors, now ignoring the carvings all together. 

“We are defending ourselves against the stupidity of other courts.”

Lucy blached. She glanced back towards the chair as the woman was being untied. She was undoubtedly still breathing, which she wouldn’t be if they’d somehow been harvesting her soul as the light suggested. So… her magic then? 

Face still scrunched in thought, Lucy looked up from the chair just in time to see Jose shoot her father a look. The look turned into a sly smile directed at Lucy. 

She turned to her father, but he still wasn’t looking at her. His gaze was fixed on the doors to the treasury. 

Unable to hold herself back and determined for answers she was sure her father would not give her, she dived towards the treasury doors. She pushed them open hard, her father just a second too late in grabbing her by the arms.

The iron doors opened with a groan. The room beyond them looked much the same as it did in Lucy’s memory, aside from one large detail. 

Most of the artifacts and treasure inside had been moved aside to create a pathway to a giant crystal that sat on a raised platform at the back of the room. The place where the crown jewels usually sat. Lucy couldn't see where they’d been pushed aside to. Instead her gaze focused on the fractured steps that led up to the platform, and the roots that had broken through the old stone and wrapped around the crystal that was emitting a soft glow. 

The roots wrapped around the crystal were thick and tangled, casting shadows into whatever strange stone the crystal was made out of. She almost could have sworn they made it appear as though there was a silhouette inside. 

Her gaze was torn away has her father pulled her back.Towards the now empty chair.

“Father please!” She screamed, “I don’t understand!”

He threw her into the chair, the remaining guard rushing to restrain her as Jose secured her to the chair. It was difficult to fight against the guards hold while also trying to avoid the needle that protruded behind her. 

“You never did, Lucy. And you never will.” Her father's voice was cold as he spoke. His face as she shot him a pleading look betrayed nothing. She didn’t know why still- after all this time- she was surprised by his cruelty, “This realm has secrets. Secrets that a fragmented by the courts. Secrets your mother died trying to understand.”

Jose finished tying her restraints, but he still leaned disturbingly close. His eyes were full of malice.

“Father-”

She was shoved back onto the needle.

The words caught in her throat. Her breaths too. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as a numbness spread through her body. She could feel the needle inside of her. It shocked her that it hadn’t come through the front of her neck. 

“You didn’t think I sold your wings for no reason did you?” Her father’s voice was distant, “All secrets have their price, and the words of those lost to time don’t come cheap.”

She wanted to answer but she couldn’t move. All she could do was groan as she felt her magic rise up without her permission. The groan turned into a wail as it was sucked out of her. 

Her own draining seemed to last much longer than the maids. Lucy didn’t know if it was because she possessed more magic than her or if it simply seemed longer when awful experience was her own. She felt as though everything she was made of was being robbed from her. She felt as though she was dying. 

As suddenly as she’d been shoved onto the needle, she was separated from it. 

“They are the only ones that can help us.”

Lucy ignored her father's words, too dazed to make any sense of them.

“Shall I make her forget, Your Majesty?” 

“No, let her remember.” Jude answered his pet snake, “Who would she tell?”

What little energy Lucy had left turned to anger at his words. She would tell the people! She would let them know how their king was using them! His actions disguised her. Lucy seethed as Jose removed her restraints. 

Once free, she rose shakily to her feet.

“Spring would be able to flourish on its own, if only you became the ruler it needs you to be!” Lucy spat at her father's feet, “Look at you now, you’re disgusting! I don’t know why you’re using people like this, but mother would be disgusted. And ashamed. When will you stop mourning, and become a king worthy of her?!”

She made no reaction as her father darted forward and clasped a hand around her throat. After what he’d just put her through, she’d expected it. But her current state of frailty wasn’t ready for the harsh pressure of his rough hands. 

“You know nothing of the sacrifices I’ve made for this Court!” he bellowed, “You’ve no idea how to rule.”

His hand squeezed tighter around her throat, almost lifting her off the ground. Only when she began to claw at his arm did he finally let go, tossing her to the side with a harsh command to have her taken away. 

Her strength truly depleted, she let the unfamiliar guards pick her up and drag her away. As they hefted her weight down the corridor, she heard her father call after her. 

“You may as well tell your Flame Prince to call off his hunt.” A bark of laughter, You are never going to get your wings back.”


End file.
